The Engagement Complication
by aznlove806
Summary: Amu is a nobleman's daughter, to be married off to the other noble family in her city, for various reasons. But what happens if she doesn't love him? What will she do if a certain cat comes along and steals her heart?
1. Prologue

**Summary: Amu is a nobleman's daughter, to be married off to the other noble family in her city. But what happens if she doesn't love him? What will she do if a certain cat comes along and steals her heart? **

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! Hopefully, my writing will be more better and improved as I write more and more chapters xD. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this story, ( maybe as good as the first story, Love?) and as some of you might have noticed, I deleted my first story, No Matter What I'll Save You. I deleted it because I felt like I couldn't continue it anymore, so there isn't a valid reason as to why it's still there anyway. If some of you readers want it back, I'll consider it, but it's highly unlikely.**

**Sorry, rambling, onto the story!**

**~The Engagement Complications~**

_Amu~_

The wind was soft as it blew gently in from the west, ruffling my hair and creating ripples through my cream colored, knee length dress that I was wearing at the moment. I was standing at my balcony with my chin resting on the palm of my left hand, as my left elbow rested on the wooden railing, watching the sun set, in an array of various shades of orange, creating a pleasant feeling. My eyes closed as I inhaled the scent of daffodils and daisies that my mother and father grew in our spacious backyard.

"Amu-sama, Tadase-sama is here to see you." A voice said.

"Tell him that I'll be down shortly." And off went the maid, scurrying to fulfill her duties.

I opened my eyes, the peaceful moment ruined already. What does Tadase want? We don't get married for another month or so. Yes, my parents bestowed upon me, an arranged marriage with Tadase, saying how princely he is, and how intelligent and successful he is. Honestly, I don't care for his type. But who am I, to talk back to my parents in such a disrespectful way?

I made my way back inside my room, and closed the balcony door behind me gently. Making sure I looked presentable in my full-body mirror, I left my room, and began my descent down the grand spiral staircase, my light pink heels click clacking for every step. Halfway down, I saw Tadase waiting at the bottom of the steps, watching me gracefully walking towards him. Once on the last step, he took my hand, and kissed it.

"Amu-san, I have been waiting for you." He looked up at me, my hand still in his.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Tadase-kun." I slowly removed my hand from his grasp, to not make any offense to him, and gave him a slight curtsy.

"Amu, Tadase, stop acting so formal with each other. You are going to be married soon, you two should start acting that way." I turned my head towards the voice, and saw my mother, father, Tadase's mother and father all sitting together formally in the parlor.

"I'm sorry Mother. Please forgive me." I curtsied. Then, I turned towards Tadase and curtsied as well.

"I did not mean any offense Tadase-kun." He took my hand, to lift me up from the curtsy.

"None taken, milady." He smiled.

"Come, come, sit down you two." Tadase's father instructed.

The maids led the way to our seats. My parents sat together in front of me, as Tadase's parents sat together right next to them, but on a different sofa. I sat down with Tadase on the sofa that faced all of our parents with Tadase on my right, still holding my hand. On the outside, I may have looked calm, but on the inside, I was suppressing the urge to let go of Tadase's hand, since I did not feel any sort of attraction to him whatsoever.

"Now, we need to discuss the details of the wedding together."

"What is there to discuss, sir?" I replied.

"Such as where to hold the wedding, what kind of music, the floral arrangements, who will be coming, and much, much more." Tadase's mother answered.

"I believe that we should hold the wedding somewhere romantic, such as a place where the sunset can be easily seen." My mother sighed, imagining it.

"Dear, this is not our wedding, it is our daughter's."

"It is fine with me, father. As you know, I am not very good at deciding what is best at a wedding, so suggestions would be much appreciated." I smiled.

I looked up at the clock, to find that it was already about five pm. So, I slowly stood up and curtsied again.

"I am sorry, but I must leave for my violin practice now."

"Oh, we are sorry for intruding for so long." They began to stand to prepare for their leave as well.

"No, no! Please stay! I am sure you have much to discuss with me, but don't worry about it. My mother and father can decide for me in my stead." I turned around, and made my way up the stairs to get changed for my violin practice.

"Such a nice and lovely young lady you two have!" Tadase's mother complimented.

"Thank you, but as you know, she will be your daughter-in-law soon, so please, consider the fact that we are family now." My father beamed.

"Yes, and back to the wedding. I believe that-" And that is all I could hear before I walked into my room and shut the door behind me.

I sighed in exhaustion as I slid my back down the door, ending up on the floor. It sure is hard to act all elegant like that 24/7. Well, no time to dilly dally, I got to get ready for my violin practice. I took off my dress and looked through my closet, and picked out a lavender colored thigh high skirt, a white v-neck, with a cream colored cardigan on top. To finish off the look, I straightened my silky pink hair, and pinned back my bangs with a silver butterfly clip.

Then, my maid knocked on the door and entered, carrying silver flats. I thanked her, then dismissed her, as I grabbed my music folder and violin, and handed them to the other maid that was waiting at my door. She took it, and I followed her downstairs, where a butler handed me my purse, which contained my phone, wallet, and other necessities for this trip.

"I'll be on my way!"

"Have a safe trip, dear!"

The butler opened the door for me, as I stepped out into the bright sunlight. He began to open an umbrella for me, but I told him that there was no need. I walked to the limo, got in, and began my trip to town. Once I got there, the driver opened the door for me, as I stepped out. Of course, being a nobleman's daughter, I had several bodyguards following me as well, guaranteeing my protection. I slung the violin case over my shoulder, (since there was a strap), and held the music in my right hand as I walked daintily down the street to where my practice was being held.

However, like usual, there were people out on the streets whispering to each other.

"Hey, isn't that Hinamori's daughter?"

"Yeah, I heard she's really talented."

"But isn't she getting married?"

"Really?! To who?"

I just ignored the whole lot of them and continued walking. Once I past that corner up ahead, I'll be at the auditorium, which is my destination. I turned the corner, and it happened to be that I had to bump into someone, and I fell backwards on my bottom. My bodyguards suddenly surrounded me, protectively.

"Milady! Are you alright?" He held out him hand, and I took it as he helped me up. I brushed myself off of the dust.

"I'm alright, thank you."

"What do you think _you're_ doing? Don't you know better than to knock a nobleman's daughter to the ground?!" The rest of them surrounded the man that bumped into me, and because they were all huge and muscular, I couldn't see who it was, nor what he looked like.

"*Gasp* Someone dared do that to the nobleman's daughter?"

"I know right! It's unthinkable!"

"Can you please clear the way so I may see who it is?" I asked them, politely.

"O-Of course, milady." They all parted and so I was face to face with the one who crashed into me. He had azure eyes that matched the color of his hair, that went all the way down to the tips of his shoulders, a black school uniform, laced with dark blue thread and black jeans to match.

**AN: So? What did you think? Sorry if this chapter seemed weird, I just wanted a different kind of fanfic out there, since some topics have been overused _way_ too much it's unbelievable. And sorry if the ending sounded bad, since I actually had no idea where to end it. But I know that this story is going to better than my first one (hopefully ^^). Anyway, read and review? Please? You'll get a (fake) cookie ^^**


	2. Information

_Recap:"O-Of course, milady." They all parted and so I was face to face with the one who crashed into me. He had azure eyes that matched the color of his hair, that went all the way down to the tips of his shoulders, a black school uniform, laced with dark blue thread and black jeans to match._

_Amu~_

I curtsied to him.

"I am sorry for bumping into you sir. Please excuse me." I began to walk away, until he grabbed my arm. My bodyguards tensed up, but I waved a hand back to stop them.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. Are you okay, miss?" His azure eyes showed concern, and he wasn't that bad looking. In fact, he looked... well, hot. Not so decent of me to be looking at other men when I'm already engaged, but you can't blame me, can you?

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for your concern." I replied, gently pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Oh, I'm being rude, I'm Ikuto by the way."

"Hinamori Amu."

"May I treat you to dinner for all the trouble I caused you?" I blinked in surprise. Dinner? I would love to, but it's not in my character to do that, is it? I can't be seen like that.

"Ummm, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I am very busy, but I appreciate the offer." And with that, I was on my way to the auditorium for my practice.

_Ikuto~_

Man, that girl was gorgeous. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen, and I swear, I thought I saw her blush too. Too cute. But she seemed to be quite mannerly. I don't think I've ever met anyone like her before.

After she left, I began to walk aimlessly around town, my violin on my back. Come to think of it, I think she plays the violin as well. Maybe she plays? And she plays well? As I thought about that, I walked into the bakery to meet my friends, Kukai and Nagi. They both dressed pretty casually as I walked over to their table.

"Yo."

"Hey Ikuto."

"Ikuto! What took you so long?!" Kukai punched me in the arm.

"Sorry, bumped into some girl at the corner of the street." I explained.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure, but I think she said that her name was Amu." Their eyes widened like saucers.

"What?"

"You don't mean,_ Hinamori Amu_, do you?"

"Uhhh...yeah.."

They both immediately stood up from shock.

"You bumped into the most respected lady in this city?!" Kukai shouted. Whoa, whoa, wait. Most respected?

"She's what now?" I asked, totally clueless.

"She's the most respected lady in this city. Rumor has it, that she's an amazing violinist, beautiful, has an amazing personality, and heir to her father's company." Kukai exclaimed, in awe.

"I never knew that."

"Anyway, enough of that, wanna get something to get? I'm starving!"

"Didn't you eat already?" Nagi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"But that was like, an hour ago!" Kukai whined.

I rolled my eyes but followed them to the cash register to buy some pastries.

Amu~

I arrived home after practice, and went straight up to my room, handing my things to a maid for them to put away. I then flopped down onto my bed after the door was shut.

_Ding Dong_

You. have. got. to. be. kidding. me. I dragged myself off my bed, and quickly fixed my hair in my mirror, just as I heard my butler open the door.

"Hello, sir, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see Hinamori Amu." That voice sounds familiar. I began to walk towards my door, and opened it slightly so I could peek outside.

"I'm sorry, but you need to have an appointment to see Miss Hinamori-sama."

It's Ikuto. What does he want?

"I'm afraid you have to leave now."

"Please, wait." I said.

They both looked up to see me standing at the top of the staircase.

"Amu..." Ikuto said softly.

"Please refer to her in a more respectful tone." The butler corrected.

"It's okay, what do you need?"

"I truly am sorry for what happened this afternoon, so I was hoping you aren't busy enough to go to dinner with me?"

"Well, seeing as how you came all this way for a simple request, I guess I could squeeze in some time for you." He asked me to dinner again! I was hoping he would. I couldn't stop the smile that quickly spread across my face.

"I'm sorry, but who is this Amu, dear?" My father appeared in the hallway downstairs, followed by my mother on his right side. Okay, smile is gone immediately.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, sir. I bumped into your daughter today on accident and I wanted to apologize by treating her to dinner." He said politely.

"Sorry Ikuto-kun, Amu-chan is busy and cannot accept your offer."

"It's not your choice to-"

"He's right Ikuto-kun." I interrupted.

"I'm afraid she has other more important matters to attend to." Now that was mean, _father_.

"Oh, of course. Excuse me." Then Ikuto left.

"Hinamori Amu, who was that?" My father said, keeping his voice low. But I could tell, he was furious with me.

"I accidentally bumped into him while en route to the auditorium." I said carefully.

"I forbid you to see him ever again. And if you do, by _accident_ again, please tell him off as sweetly as you can."

I grit my teeth but complied.

"Yes father." I then turned on my heel and went back to my room.

_Ikuto~_

Man, what is with her father? She looked really happy to go to dinner with me, but the second her father comes in and interferes, she complies with him. She also looked a bit sad as well. Is her father that dominating, or is it something else? Ugh, why am I thinking about this stuff? It's not like I'm..._ in love_... with her, is it?

I texted Nagi, and asked him to meet up with me at the park. He texted back, and we decided to meet there in ten minutes. Soon, I arrived at the park with five minutes to spare, so I just found a bench, sat down, and closed my eyes to rest for a second.

It seemed like two seconds hadn't even gone by, before I heard someone call my name.

"Ikuto."

I opened my eyes. "Hey Nagi."

"So, why'd you call me out here?"

"Can you tell me everything you know about Hinamori Amu?"

He looked at me, surprised by my question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I-... I'm not sure, but I just want to know. What can you tell me?" Why did I feel like Nagi didn't want to tell me anything?

"Well, Kukai told you all I know already this afternoon." He looked away, watching some kids play on the playground.

"I know you know more than that." I deadpanned. He sighed deeply.

"Okay, okay. Rumor has it, that her father is like a tyrant, and that something is going wrong in her father's company, and he needs her to fix it."

"What kind of problem?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. He checked his watch, and suddenly jumped up to his feet.

"Oh god, it's that late already?! My mom is going to kill me! See ya later Ikuto!" And he took off running. I might as well head home too.


	3. Surprise, surprise

**AN: Hey, I'm back! Okay first off, thank you for reviewing! You really made my day (seriously, I'm doing this at my school right now xD), and I appreciate the constructive criticism, and the advice. And I talked to a friend of mine for advice, and we decided that it would be shorter updates between chapters, but much longer chapters. If you guys don't like it, tell me in a review and I'll change. But as of now, it's going to happen unless somebody speaks up.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and all that stuff.**

**One Disclaimer for the whole story since I forgot for the first two chapters: _I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. (Or any of the songs that could be mentioned in previous and upcoming chapters)_**

**And I was going to update later, but I felt like I shouldn't. I just love this story soo much and I spent a lot of time writing cuz it was really fun to write. (Also because people reviewed and I got really happy ^^) So as a gift, I update earlier for you guys!**

_Recap:_

_"I forbid you to see him ever again. And if you do, by accident again, please tell him off as sweetly as you can."_

_I grit my teeth but complied._

_"Yes father." I then turned on my heel and went back to my room._

* * *

_"Rumor has it, that her father is like a tyrant, and that something is going wrong in her father's company, and he needs her to fix it."_

* * *

_"Oh god, it's that late already?! My mom is going to kill me! See ya later Ikuto!" And he took off running. I might as well head home too._

Amu~

"Amu... Amu wake up." I groaned, and turned around on my side, trying to get back to that warm cocoon of unconsciousness. I pulled the blankets closer around me, and snuggled deeper into them. Now where was I...

"Amu!" I jolted out of bed, and let out a surprised "Huh?" as I sat up. I saw Nagi sitting at the edge of my bed, but I couldn't tell what he was wearing since it was so dark.

"Nagi?" I said softly.

"Sorry I woke you up."

"Not sorry enough to not do it." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, we need to talk." He stood up, and walked to my balcony door, staring off into the night. I got out of bed, and walked over to him in my nightgown.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"Okay, I told you a long time ago, stop acting so formal with me. We're best friends. We don't need to speak formally."

"What the hell do you need to talk about at like, two in the morning?!" I practically shout. He smiled at me before responding.

"That's more like the Amu I know. But anyway, why didn't you tell me you were getting married?"

"You knew?"

"More like I _just_ found out." I looked out the clear doors of my balcony, watching a car drive away before I spoke again.

"You know my dad."

"Yeah, he got into some trouble. What did he do this time?" I twiddled my thumbs, wondering if I should tell him or not. Well, I guess I should, he is a close friend.

"He ran into problems along the lines of debt. And... apparently it's pretty deep. He was running out of options, and in order to avoid bankruptcy he..."

"He what?"

"He made a trade. The company won't charge him of his debts, as long as I marry their son, Tadase." I said softly.

"What?!" I quickly looked toward my door, making sure no one would be coming to knock on my door. After a moment, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and gestured for him to continue.

"He's trading you to get out of his own problems?!" He whisper shouted.

"Well, I am of legal age to marry..."

"That's not the point!"

We were silent for a moment.

"Then what was your point?"

He sighed deeply, and began to stride around my room in frustration. Then he looked up from his pacing and looked at me.

"You know that we were supposed to get married right?"

"Of course I did."

"And you know you can't marry... that blond _thing_." He said angrily.

"I don't have a choice, Nagi. And besides, we don't love each other. How can we get married? You need to be able to find your own _true_ love."

"But you need it too!"

"I told you, this isn't my choice!" I whisper shouted. All this whisper shouting is tiring since our voices just seem to be rising higher and higher.

We seem to be at a stalemate. No one is winning this argument, and it seems like no one will.

"If only your father hadn't gotten into trouble again. Then you'd just have to marry me."

"But I can't do that to you. You're my best friend. I want you to be happy."

"It would've been better to marry your best friend than marry someone you don't even love, right?" He said, giving me a grim smile.

I didn't answer, since I knew that he already knew my answer. I walked back to my bed, and sat down on it, thinking. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't I have been born into a normal family? If I was, then maybe I could be with the one I truly love.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Nagi asked. I shook my head.

"Not anything physical. But he forbade me to see Ikuto."

"Ikuto? Do you mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" My ears perked up at this.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he goes to my school." I sighed.

"Why do your parents let you go to school when I have to be home-schooled..." I muttered incoherently to myself.

"You know the answer to your own question." He chuckled softly.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled. He walked over to the bed then ruffled my hair softly.

"Things'll get better. I'll do what I can."

I embraced him in a tight hug, not loosening my grip on him as if he would disappear if I did.

"Thanks, Nagi." I said into his shirt.

He hugged me back, then untangled my arms from his back.

"I have to go." He began to walk away.

"Wait!"

"What can you tell me about Ikuto?"

"Why do you want to know?"I felt my cheeks get warm. Good thing it was really dark out so he couldn't see.

"Umm... well,"

"Could you be... in love with him?" He asked. I could feel him smirking a bit.

"N-n-n-no!" My blush got ten shades brighter.

"Well, he's a good guy. Let's see, he's lazy but smart. He's surprisingly good with his reflexes, and the girls at our school practically fall head over heels for him. But he's not what you would expect. He also plays the violin, just like you."

"You think... you think you can tell him to meet with me?" I asked shyly.

"Oh? You interested in him?" He teased.

"N-no! I just wanna say something to him..." I trailed off.

"Okay, write me a note and I'll deliver it to him."

"Thanks a bunch Nagi!"

_Ikuto~_

Normally, you'd think that I would wake up to an alarm. Or not to one at all. But you wouldn't expect one of your best friends to come pounding on your door at eight in the morning. Yeah sounds like school time, but hey, I ditch school half the time.

"What do you want, Nagi?" I grumbled, getting out of bed reluctantly.

"I came to deliver this." He handed me a white envelope with my name on it.

"You came _all_ this way, at _eight_ o' clock in the morning, just to give me my _mail_?" I deadpanned.

"Read it." I sighed exasperatedly, but complied. I tore open the sealed envelope, took the letter out, and read it.

_Dear Tsukiyomi Ikuto,_

_I would like to meet up to discuss_

_some issues that may have happened_

_at our last meeting. Please meet me_

_at the shaded benches in the park at three pm._

_~Amu_

The words were neatly written in cursive, as if it were in the olden days. Man, she has amazing cursive skills. But wait, why does Nagi have a letter for me from Amu?

"Nagi, why do you have a letter for me from Amu?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Well... she's my best friend from my childhood." He confessed.

"Oh, okay." Ten seconds later... "WHAT?!" I shouted in sudden realization of what he just said.

"It's complicated." I wanted to ask more, but I could tell he wasn't going to answer any of questions, so I dropped it.

"But anyway, you should meet her. She has something she wants to say."

"What?"

"She should be the one to tell you, not me. And besides, I don't even know what she's going to say."

I looked down at the letter, and reread it again.

"I guess I could go. I have nothing else to do."

_Timeskip to Destination~_

When I arrived at the park, I saw Amu sitting down at one of the benches with her back facing me. I walked up to her, and tapped her right shoulder. She then turned to my right side as I walked over to her left side. Then she turned to her side, and I said, "Yo."

She gave me a small smile as I smirked my infamous smirk.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, sitting down on the bench across from the one she was sitting on.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for turning down your offer twice. My father is right, I am too busy. I just wanted to tell you that." She got up, and began to leave.

"Wait!" I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, and almost immediately, I could see several bodyguards coming towards me. She made them stop with a wave of her hand, then gently pulled her arm out of my grasp.

"Yes?"

"You don't always need to listen to your father you know."

She was quiet for a minute, thinking of a reply.

"Sorry, but I have to get going." She gave me a faint smile, and brushed past me on her way to her destination. She then turned back and looked at me.

"Oh, and we can't see each other anymore. We both seem too busy and don't have time for a proper friendship. Goodbye." She got into the door that was already open by her chauffeur, he closed the door, and then she left.

I was baffled as I watched her and her bodyguards leave like that. Did she just tell me off? I mean, what did I do wrong? I began to walk back home, wondering whatever I did to make her do that. Wait, why do I care so much? It's just one girl, get over it. There are like 7 billion people in the world, half of the are girls, so why are you letting just _one_ of them make you so frazzled up? Besides, you already have a...

My phone began to vibrate so I pulled it out and answered it.

"Yo."

"Hey, Ikuto."

"Hey Saaya."

"Wanna watch a movie together?" I smirked.

"Sure. Meet you at the theater in ten?"

"Whatever you say Ikuto-koi." And with that, the sweet voice on the other end hung up and I headed towards the theaters.

Yeah, who needs one girl when I already have a girlfriend? What was I thinking?

_Amu~_

I smoothed out my light pink spaghetti strap dress, and ordered the chauffeur to drive me home. Finished telling off another guy. You happy dad? Suddenly, we were passing by a bakery, and I quickly told him to stop the limo. He stopped immediately, and I climbed out. Might as buy some pastries to cheer myself up. I saw some of my bodyguards begin to follow me but I stopped them with a wave of my hand, telling them that I wouldn't take too long.

So they stood at the doorway of the bakery while I walked inside.

The bell tinkled as soon as I opened the door.

"Ahh, hello Miss Hinamori-san. What would you like today?" The baker greeted.

"Hello. I'm not sure what is good around here, so how about a recommendation?" I looked at the cakes and all the different kinds of bread that were being displayed. There were even donuts! I love donuts.

"Oh, can I have a-"

"Hey Mr. Baker! One large sandwich please! The usual!" Someone behind me said. He was wearing a a white and green soccer uniform, brownish-reddish spiky hair, and had emerald green irises.

"Um, Kukai, give me a moment." The baker gestured to me and his eyes went wide.

"Hey, are you Hinamori Amu?!"

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Souma Kukai! Nice to meet you." He extended his hand, and I shook it.

"Pleasure is mine." I smiled. I think his began to blush a little but I wasn't really sure since I had to look back to the menu of the bakery.

"So, any recommendations?" I reiterated.

"If you're looking for sweets, then the strawberry sponge cake would be best. But if you're looking for a snack, maybe a salad, or a sandwich, depending on your preference." He explained.

"Hey, my treat! I'll treat you to something I always get! Mr. Baker, two of the usual's please!" He nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare our food.

"Cm-on! Let's sit down." He took my hand and led me to a table in the back of the room. The table consisted of wooden chairs and a wooden table covered by a red and white checkered tablecloth matched with a red and white checkered seat cushions. Quite homey, in my opinion.

"So, what did you order for me?" I sat across from him.

"It's a surprise." He gave me a wink, and I tried not to blush. But unfortunately, I couldn't stop the light tint of pink appearing on my cheeks.

"Aw, looks who's blushing." He laughed.

"S-stop it!" I became all flustered.

Just then, I heard some light music begin to play.

"Oh my gosh! I know this song! It's Fearless by Taylor Swift!" I had a fan-girl moment.

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

"Yeah, this song doesn't really match with my mood and stuff right now, but I just love the tune. It's so calming and peaceful. Makes me wanna sleep."

"Didn't know that about you."

I slapped a hand over my mouth in surprise. Crap. I said that out loud?! That was supposed to be in my thoughts!

"Hahaahaha, you didn't mean to say that, did you?" He laughed, as I turned even more pink.

"A-anyway, music just makes me really joyful and exuberant. That is all," I said, indifferently.

"You know, you don't have to always hide what you truly like. Stop putting up such a facade and live your life carefree!" He said, giving me a thumbs up, as well as a cheeky grin.

Before I could reply, our food arrived. Apparently, the sandwich that Kukai eats as the 'usual' is huge. It's topped with bacon, lettuce, pickles, tomatoes, cheese, and a slice of hamburger meat all covered in two slices of toasted bread. I don't know how I'm going to be able to eat this.

"Thanks!"

"Thank you."

And with that, we dug in to our food. I actually really liked it. It tasted amazing, but overall, it was nice to go hang out with someone who's my age for once; I just got to keep this a secret from my father. After we finished eating we thanked him, and we were about to walk out, when I stopped him.

"Souma-kun, you shouldn't walk out with me. I have bodyguards at the front door." I confessed.

"You don't want to be seen with me?"

"No, no it's not that. It's just, whenever my father finds out I've been hanging out with guys, he always forbids that I see them ever again. And I don't want that to happen. You're one of my first friends." I replied sheepishly.

"Okay then, Hinamori. Can I call you Amu-chan?"

"Of course, Souma-kun."

"If I can call you Amu-chan, then call me Kukai!" He then ruffled up my hair.

"Mou, Kukai-kun!" I began to fix up my hair.

"Tsk tsk tsk, just Kukai."

"K-..Kukai." I said softly.

"Yes?"

"I'll see you around!" And this time, I smiled a real smile.

**AN: So? What did you think? And I'm sorry if some of you think the relationships are moving too fast. I'll try to slow it down. And fyi Nagi is more like the best friend to her, not like a lover or anything. Nah, it's more like a Amuto or a Kukamu story. We'll see. I'll try to slow down the story events as well. I just rush things because I know people get really annoyed when it takes like FOREVER for two people to end up together, but I guess I didn't give much thought to the other way around.**

**Well, not enough at least. Thanks for reading, and please Review!**


	4. Happy School Day?

**AN: Hey guys I'm back! And thank you for reviewing! I have to be honest, I didn't expect that many reviews, but since there were reviews, I decided to update a couple days early. And without you reviewers, this story wouldn't even be here, so thanks so much!**

**Now, enjoy ^^.**

_Recap:_

_"It would've been better to marry your best friend than marry someone you don't even love, right?" He said, giving me a grim smile._

_I didn't answer, since I knew that he already knew my answer. I walked back to my bed, and sat down on it, thinking._

* * *

_"Oh, and we can't see each other anymore. We both seem too busy and don't have time for a proper friendship."_

* * *

_"Whatever you say Ikuto-koi." And with that, the sweet voice on the other end hung up and I headed towards the theaters._

_Yeah, who needs one girl when I already have a girlfriend? What was I thinking?_

* * *

_"If I can call you Amu-chan, then call me Kukai!" He then ruffled up my hair._

_"Mou, Kukai-kun!" I began to fix up my hair._

_"Tsk tsk tsk, just Kukai."_

_"K-..Kukai." I said softly._

_"Yes?"_

_"I'll see you around!" And this time, I smiled a real smile._

* * *

_Amu~_

_Yay! Today is my first day of school! Normally, the people I've met say that they hate school. But I've always been homeschooled and never had any friends beside Nagi, who I met at a party that my father threw for my 5th birthday. But you must be wondering: how and why am I going to school?_

_Flashback_

_"Father, could you allow me to go to school?" My father looked up at me, the word surprise written all over his face._

_"Amu dear, why do you possibly want to go to school with hooligans? Your peers are nothing but crazed freaks that would mob you just because you're a noble woman. And besides, we have the best tutors in our area to teach you right here at home. Why would you want to go to a school?"_

_"Because, Mr. Hinamori, school is educational and it is a prime time to socialize with the people at the same age that you're in." I turned around and found Nagi standing right beside me._

_"You must be the Fujisakis' son. Nagehiko, I presume?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Then tell me, son, what is so great about an uncivilized school that could ruin my daughter's studies?" Man, he sure is being biased._

_"As I just said, it is important to socialize with other people of the same age group. Maybe you cold allow Amu-san to try it out?" I got to say, Nagehiko sounded quite convincing to me. But..._

_"Denied."_

_It wasn't good enough._

_"How about a compromise, father?" His ears seemed to perk up at this suggestion._

_"Continue." He crossed his arms across his chest in anticipation._

_"I go to school, but a private school. Such as the one Nagi is going to at the moment. In exchange, I'll come back home right after school to resume my private lessons, and I won't get close to any of the boys in the school."_

_"Agreed."_

_"But..."_

_"You have a final request?"_

_"Yes."_

_He squinted at me, as if almost glaring, but gestured for me to continue._

_"I want the wedding postponed for three months. More if possible." I said carefully choosing my words. His eyes shot open, wide with fury and surprise. I sure am giving him a lot of surprises lately, huh?_

_"NO! You are to be married in less than a month, we cannot have it postponed!" He shouted indignantly._

_"But sir, Amu-san cannot focus on her studies well enough if she knows that she has a wedding to prepare for. And besides, she is not yet sixteen." Nagi put in._

_"She will be sixteen a week before the wedding is supposed to happen! Therefore, she will be of legal age to marry once the wedding comes around!"_

_"But father,"_

_"No more excuses! Now get out of my sight with the happiness that you have received of being able to at least go to school." I almost gasped in surprise (which would've been a terrible mistake)._

_"I can go to school, still?"_

_"Yes, yes now go. Tomorrow is Monday is it not? Get ready."_

_I curtsied, and restrained myself from sprinting up into my room to shout in joy. Instead, I elegantly walked up the spiral staircase, and entered my room, closing the door with a soft click._

_Flashback End~_

But the sad thing is, is that my wedding can't be postponed. I really want to get it postponed, for... reasons.

"Amu-sama, it's time to get up."

The maid, said, knocking on my door. I thanked her for the wake up call, and got up to get dressed. I got into the school uniform, which consisted of a white button up blouse, covered by a cream colored cardigan, with red lacing and a cream colored thigh length skirt to go with it. After I was dressed, I headed downstairs to eat breakfast, which was bacon, eggs, and some buttered toast. There are some perks that come with being a nobleman's daughter doesn't it?

"Amu-sama, the car is waiting for you out front." My butler informed.

"Thank you, please tell them that I'll be out in five minutes." He nodded, and left.

I finished breakfast, then hurried up to my room to add some light makeup on my face, then grabbed my ankle length combat boots, put them on, and headed back downstairs. The butler handed me my messenger bag, and I thanked him as I put it around my shoulder and headed out to the limo. Once I got in, the car sped off to school.

As the chauffeur was driving, I was looking out the window, seeing trees, buildings, people, and houses whiz by. It seemed like such a short ride, because before I knew it, I was in front of my school.

"Seiyo Academy, huh?" I muttered to myself as the driver opened my door for me. I got out, and was wondering how I'd find my way around such a gigantic campus, when Nagi showed up right in front of me.

"Hey Amu-chan! Want me to show you around campus?" There were other students standing there and staring at us, and whispers could be heard.

"Okay. It's not like I know my way around without you." And with that, I followed Nagi as he gave me a tour of the school. He showed me where the main office was, classrooms for the different grade levels, library, and all that important stuff.

"Do you have your schedule?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Oh cool, we have all the same classes together."

"Well, I was only allowed in this school because you're here, and of the deal I made. The least this school can do is give me all my classes with you."

"Alright then, let's head to class." He then stepped aside, and bowed like a gentleman.

"After you." I giggled at his silliness.

_Timeskip~_

"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Hinamori Amu." I walked into the classroom and bowed.

"Hello everyone! My name is Amu. Pleased to meet you."

My eyes widened in surprise as I spotted Ikuto and Kukai here as well. But I've learned to hide my emotions, so my surprise disappeared as fast as it appeared.

I heard whispers of, "Hey, it's that nobleman's daughter," or "Man, she's really beautiful."

"Thank you, Hinamori-san. Let's see," The teacher said, scanning the room for an open seat. Damn, there are only two open seats. One next to Ikuto in the back of the room, and one next to Kukai on the other side of the room near the front. Please, please, please, give me the seat next to Kukai.

"Ahh, since there are two open seats, you may choose either next to Kukai-kun, or Ikuto-kun. Can the two of you raise your hands?"

Kukai and Ikuto both raised their hands, now really conscious of my presence. Ikuto seemed a little surprised, but kept his cool while Kukai seemed really happy as usual. I headed over to Kukai, and sat down in the seat next to him. Sorry dad, I think I'll have to break our first agreement, I thought as Kukai and I smiled at each other.

_Skip, skip, skip~_

"And so, in 1776,-"

*Bell rings*

Everyone stopped taking notes as soon as the bell rang, and began to back up their stuff.

"And just where do you think you're going? The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do. Now sit back down." (Don't you hate it when teachers do that to you? It's so annoying D:)

All of my classmates groaned, but complied. We all sat back down, and waited for him to finish the lecture. After what seemed like hours, when it was really just five more minutes, he dismissed us, and we all packed up our things and exited the classroom.

I just followed Nagi as he led the way to the lunchroom to eat lunch. It's actually not that bad of a school. All the floors were made of marble, and the school was several stories high, with amazing extra courses, such as music and sports that also had great places to practice at. The lunchroom consisted of polished wooden tables with white tablecloths over it as everyone picked a spot to eat their homemade bentos. Guess all the food has to be brought from home, so it's a good thing that I had our chef make me one.

Nagi led me to a table full of different people; one girl had blond hair in two elegant pigtails, another had her blond hair flow down to her waist looking like a life size doll, a third girl having pigtails like the first one, but with much shorter hair that was auburn colored and tied with red bows. The guys were equally different; one had dark green hair with glasses, to me he looked nerdy, while I know the rest of the guys, Kukai and Ikuto.

But dammit, why is Ikuto here?

"Everyone, this is Amu." Nagi introduced.

"Hey! Yaya is Yaya! The short blond one is Rima-chan! The taller blond is Utau-chan! And the nerdy one is Kairi-chi! Blue is Ikuto-chi, brown is Kukai-chi!" The one called Yaya shouted.

I raised an eyebrow, as if saying "wow, only first names?"

"You'll know their names in time, Amu-chan." That voice. God. Please. No. I turned around, and sure enough, it was Tadase.

"Oh, hey Tadase-kun." I fake smiled.

"Hey Amu-chan." Don't. say. anything. about. us.

"You know Tadase-kun?" Yaya inquired.

"Well, she is my-"

"Childhood friend! I met him when I was little, right Tadase-kun?" I said, looking at him sweetly. My face may be sparkling, but my eyes were saying a whole different story. Thankfully, Tadase caught on, and quickly followed my story.

"Y-yeah! I've known her since a while ago."

"How did you two meet?" Kairi asked.

"Hehehe, well, you see-" I began totally lost on what to say.

"Oh hey! Amu-chan, what did you bring for lunch?" Thank you Nagi! I owe you one.

"Lunch? I'm not sure, my chef made it for me." I pulled out the light pink bento box, that had a little strawberry on the side, and opened it, revealing a large array of different foods.

"Wow! That looks amazing!" Yaya exclaimed, taking a piece of fish with her chopsticks.

"Yaya! Don't just steal someone else's food!" Utau scolded.

"But it's so derishous!" Yaya said with her mouth full.

"It's okay, really." I answered, sitting down right next to Utau and Nagi.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to get you some payback?" Utau grinned evilly. I just laughed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Don't worry, just steal some of Yaya's food to get even with her." Rima added in. I think I'm going to like going to school here.

"Man, I'm starving!" Kukai whined.

"Dude, you just ate." Ikuto retorted.

"Yeah, it wasn't enough."

"It's never enough for you, you bottomless pit." Utau chimed in.

Everyone just laughed at him. I don't know why, but I feel this warm feeling. Right in the middle of my chest. I've never felt it before, but I really like this feeling.

Kukai just groaned.

"Hinamori, let's go buy some food!" He suddenly appeared right next to me, grabbed my hand and sped me off to who knows where.

"W-what?! Why am I the one going?!"

"We'll be back soon!" Kukai hollered to the group, ignoring my questions. He led me all the way outside of the lunchroom and into the hallway where it was completely empty of people.

"What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to this school?! I could've shown you the campus!" Kukai whined.

"Well, it was really sudden, and besides, how could I tell you? I have no way to contact you."

"Oh, you want my number?" He pulled out his phone, as I understood, and pulled mine out.

"Sure." We exchanged phones, and I entered in my number into his phone. As soon as we were done, we gave each our phones back, and I looked at what he did.

"Awesome Kukai? Was that really necessary?" I asked, looking at him as if he were crazy.

"You gotta admit, I am awesome." He then showed off his muscles, and I laughed. Crap. I laughed. I quickly close my mouth with my hand, surprised at myself.

"Why did you suddenly stop laughing?"

"I-..."

"Just like I told you a few days ago, it's okay to be yourself you know." I know he's right, but who knew that I could get figured out so easily? Maybe my facade isn't strong enough, or needs to be more convincing.

I sighed.

"You got me." I held my hands up in defeat.

"Hahahaahahahahaha!" He laughed while I just blushed.

"Watch out!" I heard someone suddenly shout. I turned my head to the direction of the voice, and saw a boy that just shouted the warning, and another boy who was running towards me with his the back of his face facing me. Apparently, he didn't see me, so he turned around once his friend shouted the warning. So then, I was about to collide into him, when I was suddenly pulled to the side and out of the boy's pathway just in the nick of time.

"Sorry!" The boy called after me as he continued to run. Honestly why was he running?

"Are you okay?"

I looked up, and found out that I was in Kukai's arms. My back was against his muscular chest as his arms were wrapped protectively around me from behind. Upon realizing this position, my blush deepened.

"Y-yeah." I croaked.

_Ikuto~_

We all watched as Kukai dragged Amu out of the lunchroom. Once they were out of earshot, all the girls began to gossip.

"Oooooo, I think Kukai has a thing for her."

"I know right? Don't you think they look perfect for each other?"

"A total couple if you didn't even know them!"

Okay, now they're just getting on my nerves.

"Hey, you guys wanna go spy on them?" Nagi joked.

All the girls, after hearing that suggestion, ran faster than they ever would than in p.e. It's interesting, really.

"Well, there's nothing better to do." And with that, Nagi and Kairi stood up and went to follow them. Then they noticed that I wasn't coming.

"Ikuto, you're not coming?"

"Nah. I'm gonna go see Saaya." I stood up, to begin my search for my girlfriend. I exited the cafeteria and went outside to one of the courtyard tables. And soon enough, I saw my girlfriend sitting on a table with her friends, eating lunch together. I walked up to their table and stood right behind Saaya.

"Yo." I said huskily into her ear. She turned around and squealed.

"Ikuto-koi!" She greeted me with a chaste kiss. But I wasn't going to let her go with such a short kiss. I turned the short kiss into a long and passionate one, my hand grazing the skin on her cheek as she did the same to me.

"Ewww, Saaya, Ikuto, get a room!" A girl smirked, as everyone laughed. I broke the kiss and just smirked.

"Jealous?" I smirked my infamous smirk once again as all the girls at the table squealed, then fainted.

"Saaya, we're so jealous of you! You're dating the hottest guy in the whole school!" They grumbled.

"Cm'on Ikuto, we should go somewhere more private." Saaya winked.

We then left, and began to head back into the school. I was looking for an empty classroom in the hallway, when I suddenly spotted Kukai and Amu. But the thing is, Kukai was hugging her from behind, and she was looking up at his face, blushing a deep shade of red. For some reason, I got really agitated, and dragged Saaya into the closest classroom, and slammed the door shut.

Why was he hugging her like that? They really do look like a couple, and in a matter of weeks, maybe even days, they'll probably get together. I kicked the table in frustration; ignoring the stabbing pain in my shin for the moment.

"Ikuto? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I let out an exasperated sigh, and headed to the windows. I just stood there, staring off into space.

"Ikuto, why don't we pick up from where we left off?" Saaya said seductively, sauntering over to where I stood. She may look hot in her school uniform, but I'm starting to think that she's not my type.

"S-" And then she kissed me. But after a few seconds, I pulled away. She tried to continue the kiss by leaning in more, but I ended up pushing her away as a last resort.

"Ikuto?"

"Sorry, but we're over." I stood up, and wiped my lips on my right sleeve, and left Saaya standing there as I walked out the door.

Amu~

"Ooooo, having a lovey dovey moment?" I turned my head towards the direction of the voice, and found Yaya, Utau, and Rima all spying on me from the entrance to the cafeteria. It was a pretty funny sight, seeing as how their heads seemed to be on top of each other's. But the position I'm currently in makes laughing seem impossible.

"Kukai goes for the new girl like that!" At 'that' Yaya snapped her fingers. We quickly separated from each other in embarrassment.

"I-i-i-t's not what you think!" We shouted simultaneously.

"Really? From my perspective it seemed like Kukai was gonna-"

"Gonna save her? Yeah, that's what I did!" Kukai cut in.

"There was this guy running down the halls that was going to knock me over, but Kukai saved me. That's all." I explained.

"Are you sure _that's all_?" Rima asked.

"Yes!" We shouted again.

"It better be, or else we would've had to murder Kukai." Utau grumbled. I just giggled at Kukai's expression.

"Oh, I forgot something in my locker. I'm going to go get it. I'll see you all in class." I said, then waved goodbye to them. Kukai was in a headlock by Utau as she tried to strangle him while the guys were cheering her on. The girls were just watching with amused expressions as everyone waved goodbye.

I chuckled at the sight, then turned around to head down the hallway to my locker. On my way there, I passed an empty classroom. I was about to turn away, but then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blue.

I looked back, and sure enough it was Ikuto. But he wasn't alone. There was another girl there as well. And they were making out. I don't know why, but I felt hurt. And betrayed, in a way. I quickly turned back around, and ran back to where everyone else stood.

"Oh, hey Amu-chan, did you get your stuff?" Nagi asked.

"Huh?"

"You left to get some things from your locker right?" Kairi inquired, pushing up his glasses.

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"O-oh, yeah! I actually didn't need it, so I came back." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, putting up my best smile.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Utau asked. Of course she would notice. I think the people at this school are too sharp at the slightest change in anything.

"Nothing."

"You're-"

*Bell rings*

"Oh, the bell rang! Cm'on Nagi, let's get to class!" And with that said, I dragged Nagi away from the questioning looks of my new friends. As they say in television, "saved by the bell."


	5. The Deal

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys really made my day! **

**I especially like the review from Yorumi Tsukiyomi. That review just made me laugh and feel better. It's true, I also hate when teachers make you stay in when the bell rings, and you're like wtf, seriously? Just wanted to incorporate some real life experiences in this story, is all.**

**Also, blackbunbunsan thanks for the review! This update is for you as well.**

**Fingersofbone thanks for the review! Yeah, I broke up Ikuto and Saaya because I wanted to get rid of their conflict. It's always used as Saaya ending up killing or hurting Amu in some way just cuz Ikuto broke up with her for Amu. I'm so tired of that, and it's so overused. So I decided to take them out altogether. So, sorry if you wanted some drama. But yeah, I also liked how I portrayed Nagi. I wanted to make him like the best friend kind of guy, and cool too. Glad that worked out ^^.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

_Recap:_

_I looked up, and found out that I was in Kukai's arms. My back was against his muscular chest as his arms were wrapped protectively around me from behind. Upon realizing this position, my blush deepened._

* * *

_"Oooooo, I think Kukai has a thing for her."_

_"I know right? Don't you think they look perfect for each other?"_

_"A total couple if you didn't even know them!"_

* * *

_"Sorry, but we're over." I stood up, and wiped my lips on my right sleeve, and left Saaya standing there as I walked out the door._

* * *

_But he wasn't alone. There was another girl there as well. And they were making out. I don't know why, but I quickly turned back around, and ran back to where everyone else stood._

_Amu~_

"A soccer game?" I tilted my head to the side. It was two days after my first day of school, and I was eating lunch with everyone.

"Yeah! Wanna watch me play? The game is on the 16th!" Kukai said cheerfully. Hmmm..16th...what day is that? Utau then whacked him on the head.

"Just say it's in two days! Idiot."

"Sorry, I can't. I'm busy that day."

"How about everyone else? Are you guys coming?" Kukai looked at everyone else on our table. Rima and Utau just sighed but agreed to go, along with Yaya and Kairi.

"Sorry, I'm also busy." Tadase said.

"Me three." Nagi chimed.

"I'll go if I can." Ikuto said lazily.

"Of course you can, you're just wondering if you're not lazy enough." Rima retorted. Everyone laughed.

"Why can't you guys come?" Kukai looked at Nagi, Tadase, and I.

"Well..." We began.

I don't think we can tell him it's because my engagement party is the same night and all the nobles are going to attend and that it would be very, how should I say it... Inelegant(?) that the ones who are getting married can't attend their own party.

"I-I... have some business matters that I need to attend to because of my father." I lied.

"My performance will run late into the night so I won't make it back on time."

"I'm meeting some people that my mother wants me to meet hat night." Well, what Tadase said wasn't a total lie.

"Well... okay then."

We all resumed eating our lunch, having small talk here and there. For some reason, Kukai looked a little crestfallen. I wonder why?

After lunch ended, I walked with Nagehiko to music class. We went inside the music room, and sat in our assigned spots, since we can't sit together if we're playing completely different instruments. I play the violin while he plays the piano. Once the bell rang, everyone filed into the music room and sat down in their assigned seats. But since the first day of school (for me) the seat to my right has always been empty, and I still haven't found out why.

The sensei was calling roll, but then the door opened to reveal Ikuto. Don't tell me. He sits right next to me huh?

"Ahh, Ikuto, nice of you to join us." The sensei said, but we could all hear his sarcasm as Ikuto just shrugged and sat down next to me.

"Class, I have a special announcement today." He put away some papers and looked at all of us excitedly.

"We have been asked to play for a wedding!" Everyone began to squeal in excitement, and all the guys just high-fived each other.

I forgot to mention. Seiyo's orchestra is known to be highly talented and only lets in a select few every year. All of the people in this room are really gifted and all aspire to become musicians. So you could say that being a part of it is an honor, but honestly, the level they play at seems to be barely advanced. It's probably because of my private lessons, but still.

Anyway, a wedding?! I know my father wouldn't dare let "children" play for my wedding, but now I'm not so sure.

"The wedding is for Yukari and Nikaidou-sensei! They decided to get married and have asked us to play some songs for them!" The sensei said excitedly. Oh thank god. But seriously, the sensei is starting to sound like a little boy all excited for a new toy.

"They would like three songs by the orchestra, a solo violin piece, and a duet with a female vocalist and a pianist. So, we are going to hold auditions for the solo violin piece, and the duet. The pianist will be Nagehiko because he is the best of us. You may also get nominated, and once you do, you will be required to audition. Now, any nominees?"

"I nominate Ikuto-kun for the violin piece." A girl raised her hand.

"Yeah me too!"

"Us too!"

"No, I nominate Amu-san for the part!"

"No, she should be the vocalist!"

My peers began to argue about who is better at the violin and who should get which part.

"Okay, settle down class." The shouting slowly quieted down until only whispers could be heard.

"Thank you. So, you have nominated Ikuto-kun and Amu-san for the violin solo? And Amu-san for the vocalist part as well?"

"Hai!" They all shouted.

"Okay, if anyone else wants to try out for the part, write your name on the list either before or after class, but you can only sign up today. We don't have much time until the wedding so by the end of the week, I hope to have all the parts assigned and already practicing. I'll announce the parts as earlier as two days from now. Right now, I want you all the get your instruments and warm up. We'll come together and look at the first piece for the wedding in fifteen minutes." He put the sign up sheets next to the door, and everyone dispersed to retrieve their instruments.

After we all warmed up, we were each given sheet music for the pieces that we will be playing in the wedding. We then came together and began to practice as a group. I got to admit, we didn't do too bad sight reading. We stopped here and there to fix our mistakes, and it was like that for the whole class time. Once the bell rang, we all packed up our instruments and our homework was to work on the next two pieces.

As I was walking out the door, I was stopped by the teacher.

"Amu-san, can you wait for a moment? Ahh, you too Ikuto-kun." He then went to the sign up sheets, and looked at the names written down.

"Okay, Kyoko-san, Hana-san, Tanaka-kun, please wait as well." The said students stopped walking out the door and waited for his announcement.

"Can all you meet here after school for the auditions? We'll do the vocalist one first, so Tanaka-kun, Ikuto-kun, you two can come later. But girls, please come right after school today."

"Hai!" My female classmates said, but I shook my head.

"Today? I cannot make it today."

"Are you sure? Because we have absolutely no time to waste in our preparations." He said, worried. I thought for a second. Today can be pushed off, but then I'll either have to finish the lesson later tonight or have a triple lesson the day after my engagement party since I'll be skipping two lessons. Well, that's for my father to decide.

"You'll have to ask my father. I have a very tight schedule, but I may be able to come if he agrees." He nodded and said it was fine.

"Well, are you guys able to come?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

"Well, see you all after school today. Now hurry, head to class. If you're late tell your sensei that it was on my account, and have them call me to have you excused from tardiness."

We all left to our next classes, but as I was turning away, I felt some grab my wrist. I turned around in confusion, and found that it was Ikuto.

"Do you need something?" I asked formally.

"Come with me." He began dragging me away to who knows where. I didn't object, because I knew it was pointless to do so. If I started to shout, "Let me go!" he wouldn't. So, might as well see what he has to say. He led me to the courtyard, and once we were next to a sakura tree, he let go of my wrist.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I assumed he wanted to talk.

"Why..."

"Pardon?"

"Why did you say that we couldn't see each other anymore? That we don't have time for a proper friendship?" He turned around to look at me, his eyes looked surprisingly full of pain. I knew this conversation would come up eventually. It was inevitable. But why is he so hurt?

"I didn't want to say that. I really wanted to be friends with you. But..." I looked away. Then I saw a flash of a picture of Ikuto kissing that girl again go through my mind.

"But what?"

"But shouldn't you spend more time with your _girlfriend_ instead?"

"Girlfriend?" He looked confused for a second then it was like a light bulb appeared above his head.

"You mean Saaya? We broke up already."

My eyes widened for a split second, then went back to normal.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Were you jealous?" He towered over to me, his body just grazing mine. A smirk was all too evident on his face. I took a step back, and turned my back to him.

"N-No. And anyway, we're not friends, so don't get too close."

"...Because of your father?" I didn't say yes, or no. I just stayed silent; I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about this, so in a way, I'm not, you know? Besides, he already knows that he's right.

"We can still be friends."

"No. We can't."

"Secretly?" I turned around and all I saw was Ikuto's smirk;again. I just gave him a look that said, "you're crazy."

"Cm'on. I'm tired of acting like strangers during lunchtime. And I also want to be friends with you." He said, and smiled. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Sure."

*Bell rings*

"Oh, I got to get to class. See you, Ikuto-kun." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand, and spun me around. The next second my eyes were open, I was in Ikuto's arms, looking up at his azure irises. My lips were only inches away from his. Thankfully no one was out here at this moment, and I was able to successfully suppress my blush. If people saw this, then the rumors would spread like wildfire. I had some rumors of Kukai and I going out already.

"Ikuto. Call me Ikuto." I could feel his breath on my face.

"I-...Ikuto." He nodded in approval.

"-kun." I finished softly. He tsked at me, then flicked my forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked irritated.

"For saying the '-kun.'"

"You should head to class now." He let go of me, and began to walk away.

Argh! He irks me! But I couldn't help but smile at his childish actions as I walked to class. No! Stop smiling! I then heard a rustling in the bushes and whipped my head around. I scanned the area behind me, but no one was there. Strange. For sure, I thought someone was there.

I arrived at class, gave my excuse for my tardiness, and took my seat. We were taking notes on formulas that were going to be on the next test, and I quickly wrote them down. It's kind of weird how this school is so prestigious, and yet we still write. We could easily afford laptops and the like, but this school preferred to stick to old fashioned writing. So in English class, we are also required to learn cursive and calligraphy.

Luckily, I was already well educated in both.

Then, there was a knock at the door, followed by a newcomer entering the room.

"Sensei, I have a note for Amu-san from the music teacher." For me? I looked up, and was handed the note from the student.

"Thank you." She nodded, then left. Even though I was curious, I put the note in my pocket for later, and continued to listen to the sensei's lecture.

_Timeskip~_

After school, I opened the note and read it.

_Amu-san, I have spoken to your father and he has agreed to let you stay after school, but no later than 4:30pm. So please, head to the music room right after school so your auditions can be finished quickly. _

Was what the note said. I folded it back up, stuffed it into my pocket, and headed to my audition. Most of my classmates were already there, so I greeted them and we had small talk until everyone arrived.

"Okay, I'm going to take all of Amu-san's auditions first since she has to hurry, and then I'll do each of you one by one. Sound good?"

"Yes, sensei." We all said.

"Okay, let's go Amu-san." I followed him to one of the private practice rooms, and he closed the door behind me.

"Now, please sing this song. It's the song that has been decided for the wedding." He handed me a sheet of lyrics, and I glanced over them.

"Ready?"

I nodded, and, on his signal, I sang the song. I sang it with all the correct notes, and even added in some of my own spins on the song. Once I was done, he clapped his hands and told me it was wonderful. Next, I picked up my violin to play the piece that he gave me.

I played it to the best of my ability, and it sounded beautiful. It was a sad, yet happy melody that seemed perfect for a wedding. You must be thinking, "wedding songs shouldn't sound sad." Yeah I agree, but this song says otherwise. After I was finished playing he was amazed.

"That was truly amazing, Amu-san! You have talent! And like I said, I'll post the results up on a sheet of paper on the door once everyone has auditioned. But you have a good shot at this."

"Thank you, sensei. But I must be going now." I packed up my things and say goodbye as I left.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone call my name.

"Amu-chan! Wait up!" I saw Kukai sprinting down the hallway towards me.

"Hey, Kukai-kun. Did you need something?"

"No, but what are you still doing here? I thought you'd be home by now." We started walking down the hallway towards the front gates.

"Oh, I got nominated for this part in music class, and I had to stay after for the audition."

"Yeah, I heard that the music teacher has a rule that says you have to audition if you're nominated. Are you sure you want the part?"

"I was going to sign up anyway. But not for the vocal part. I'm not much of a singer." I confessed.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at soccer practice?"

"Yeah, but I had to get something from my locker." He held up a water bottle and a white towel as proof.

By now, we were already in the front of the school, and I could see my ride waiting for me.

"Well, I got to go. My ride's waiting. See you later, Kukai-kun." I waved goodbye as I entered my car, and sped away.

_Timeskip~_

I was walking through the ballroom where my engagement party was going to be held. It was actually really glorious and spacious. There was even a second story where guests could mingle around, a balcony, and a rooftop. But the balcony and rooftop were off limits for personal safety. I walked back downstairs to help the chefs and maids/butlers finish their preparations.

"Okay, we have decided to have the food tables here, the drinks next to them, the mini stage for the background orchestral music here, the bodyguards for the sign in there, and I want some comfy sofas and chairs placed around tables here, there and some in the outdoor courtyard." I announced pointing at each spot.

"And oh, make sure there is plenty of space for the ballroom dancers." I added as a side note. I looked down at the clipboard in my hand, seeing if there was anything else to say.

"Next, upstairs, I want to have the rooftop and balcony doors locked, only beverages upstairs, and chairs and tables. The upstairs section should only be mingling, if they want to dance, please inform them to make their way downstairs. We cannot have too many people upstairs or else it'll be too much weight, and it'll be a problem if the floor collapses. Also, I would like the keys to the unauthorized areas of the building as soon as possible." I said, then headed back downstairs and out the backyard door.

Oh, and for your information, this place is just an old house of mine that my parents kept for parties and such.

"Last but not least, the courtyard. This place should be for couples of groups of people that want to have dinner together. I want tables and chairs set up here as well, but cover the grass. Maybe add a nice stable platform so our ladies don't trip. The food should be kept simple, but extravagant. Please inform the chef of that. I want a small quartet here as well, either that, or a solo violinist or pianist providing music for the guests. This place already has glorious plants growing all around, so add something that will light this place up a bit, and once you do, report back here immediately when you finish so I may inspect it. Any questions?" I looked at all the maids and butlers and no questions whatsoever.

"Okay, get to work please." They then hurried to relay my orders and preferences. Once they all left, I sat down on a nearby chair and sighed, setting the clipboard down on a nearby table. Man, I did a lot of talking. But hey, at least my father let me take charge for once. At the moment, I was wearing my business lady clothing which consisted of black dress pants, white collared shirt, and black click clacky heels. I usually put up my hair as well, so if anyone sees me outside of the house, they (hopefully) won't recognize me. I don't know why, but I just don't want anyone to know.

"Water, Amu-sama?" A maid said, offering me a glass of water with ice in it.

"Thank you." I took the cup and sipped a small sip. It would've been unladylike to gulp the whole thing down, no matter how much I wanted to do that. So after a couple more sips I handed it back to the maid, and stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in my shirt.

"Is my father coming to check up on how the preparations are going?"

"Yes. Hinamori-sama should be here at about 7pm after his meeting with his clients." She informed.

"What time is it now?"

"Half past six, milady."

"Okay, now, did the invitations get sent out?"

"Yes, a week ago as you instructed."

I just began walking around, checking up on how things were proceeding.

"Did the menus get made yet?"

"Yes."

"Fetch me a sample of one." She nodded her head and left while I inspected the preparations of the first floor.

"Nice setup of the tables, but please get white tablecloths."

"Yes ma'am." The butler nodded, and went to get that arranged.

"Amu-sama, here are the keys to the rooftop and balcony doors, as you requested." A worker ran up to me and handed me a set of keys on a silver ring.

"Thank you, now what floor are you working on?"

"The second floor, milady."

"Okay, tell the workers there to sweep the floors and dust the rooms as well as what they are assigned to do at the moment. Put that as the priority since it is best to not have dust bunnies everywhere during the party. If you don't finish the original preparations because of this, you may finish it tomorrow." He nodded then left.

"Amu-sama."

I turned around, and received the sample menu. I nodded my head in thanks, then quickly scanned the list.

"Okay, good menu. Tell the chef my compliments. However, it is a bit long, so take out maybe, two dishes, and have all the menus modified in time for the party. The head chefs may choose which dishes to remove."

"Yes, milady."

Wow, it sure is busy. After my inspections of the first floor, I quickly inspected the courtyard and second floor, doing the same thing I did downstairs; giving pointers, assigning extra tasks, the like. After I inspected everything, I headed back downstairs to find that my father arrived. Weird, according to my watch, it wasn't yet 7.

"Father."

I curtsied to him.

"Amu, dear, how are the preparations going?"

"They are going well, father. I will have everything prepared and ready for the engagement party."

"Excellent. See, I told you that a wedding will make our daughter grow up a bit." My father told my mother.

"Yes, she sure has matured a lot. No more of that silly nonsense that she used to spout, huh dear?"

You know, I'm standing right here. Is what I want to say. But I would only say that if I had death wish. I inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

"So, father, mother, what are you doing here? I thought you had a conference with your clients."

"We finished early so I could come and inspect your work here."

"I'm flattered father."

My parents began to walk around as I showed them what I had done, and after a short tour, they nodded their approval.

"You have grown, my daughter. I am proud of you." Yeah, sure, when I do something that satisfies you.

"I agree with your father. We couldn't have asked for a better daughter." My mother praised.

"Thank you, father, mother. I'm glad to have pleased you." I smiled brightly.

"Now, let us go home. Come Amu, dear, you need to get some rest and some refreshments before the event tomorrow night."

I nodded, then curtsied at their leave. I then dismissed the workers for the night, and after everyone left, I locked up the doors, and left as well. It was around eight at night when I finally arrived home. I entered the house, and told the maid to tell the chef to prepare my dinner as I went upstairs and changed into something more comfortable. But first, I took a long hot shower then changed into a loose long sleeved dark blue shirt and a grey skirt, then headed downstairs to where my dinner awaited me.

After my meal, I thanked the cook, then went back upstairs to do some unfinished homework of mine. However, halfway up the stairs, the doorbell rang. Huh? Who would it be this late into the night? My butler opened the door, to reveal none other than my fiancee.

"Tadase-sama, welcome."

"Thank you. Sorry for intruding so late at night. I just wanted to have a word with Amu-chan."

"I'm right here, Tadase-kun. What did you want to talk to me about?" I curtsied, even though I stood on the stairs.

"It is private. Is your room alright with you?"

"Yes, please come with me."

He followed me to my room as I closed the door after he entered.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I forgot to talk to you yesterday. But now that I remembered, I knew I had to ask."

Where was he going with this?

"Why did you not want everyone to know that we are engaged?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"I...I just didn't!" I walked over to the window, flustered, and stared out into the night. The stars were twinkling as the town looked peaceful, engulfed in the darkness.

"That isn't a good enough reason." Tadase walked over to stand right behind me. I could see his reflection in the glass, and turned around to face him.

"My reasons aren't any of your business, Tadase-_kun_." I spat the 'kun' sarcastically. He walked closer until our bodies were pressing each other's and made me feel uncomfortable. When he suddenly leaned in for a kiss, I turned my head to the side, and he kissed my cheek instead of my lips. I then pushed him away from me, clutching the cheek he kissed, as I turned back around the face the window.

"How about we make a deal?" I opened my eyes, surprised, keeping the suspicion out of my expression.

"What sort of _deal_ do you have in mind?"

"I won't tell anyone about our engagement. In exchange, you have to show me as much affection that I show you. Which basically means that you will love me." I bit the bottom of my lip.

"Or, I could just tell everyone about our engagement, and you could just show me affection after our wedding. Either way, it is inevitable, whichever path you decide to take." He shrugged, as if not caring.

"Fine. You have a deal." He smiled at me.

"I thought you'd say that." He recaptured my lips in his, and, reluctantly, I kissed him back as well.

**AN:Sorry for the late-ish update, I just wanted to get my ideas rolling since I actually wrote this chapter really early, and then I completely ran out of ideas and motivations for the next one. And eventually, this chapter needed to be updated. So, sorry again, but please read and review! **


	6. The Premonition

**AN: Hey everybody I'm back! For some reason I had a lot of difficulty with making this chapter so I had to seek some help from my best buddy xoKuroNoTenshixo. Honestly, she gave me some great inspiration and ideas. However, I had another idea, so the next chapter will be dedicated to her.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. However, I hope you readers realize that Amu and Ikuto auditioned for Nikaidou and Yukari's wedding, and not Amu's. Just wanted to clear that up. **

**Anyway, excuse my rambling, and enjoy ^^.**

_Recap:_

_"Yeah. Were you jealous?" He towered over to me, his body just grazing mine._

_I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand, and spun me around. The next second my eyes were open, I was in Ikuto's arms, looking up at his azure irises. My lips were only inches away from his._

_"Call me Ikuto."_

* * *

_I then heard a rustling in the bushes and whipped my head around. I scanned the area behind me, but no one was there. Strange. For sure, I thought someone was there._

* * *

_"See, I told you that a wedding will make our daughter grow up a bit." My father told my mother._

_"Yes, she sure has matured a lot. No more of that silly nonsense that she used to spout, huh dear?"_

* * *

_"I won't tell anyone about our engagement. In exchange, you have to show me as much affection that I show you. Which basically means that you will love me."_

_"Fine. You have a deal." He smiled at me._

_"I thought you'd say that." He captured my lips in his, and, reluctantly, I kissed him back as well._

_Amu~_

_"Onee-chan, wait for me!" _

_All I could do was laugh in joy as I ran towards the swings in the park, my little sister Ami tailing me._

_I could see the playground in sight. The yellow and blue structure stood tall and thankfully, there weren't many people today to hog the swings and slides._

_"Dad! Dad! Push me!" I shouted excitedly as I grabbed the nearest swing and sat on it. _

_My feet were kicking back and forth as my dad walked over to me, and pushed me. Ami was seconds behind since she was younger than me by about two years **(AN: Yes, I changed their age difference). **__She was wearing a pink frilly dress while I wore a pink t-shirt and some shorts._

_"Daddy is coming!" My father yelled. My mother just watched us with a smile as she went to find a place to set down the picnic basket._

_"Papa! Push me too!" Amu yelled, her brown eyes sparkling as she sat down on the swing._

_"Daddy can only do so much, Ami, Amu." He laughed as he pushed the both of us at the same time._

_We all laughed happily as we urged our father to push us higher and higher. It felt like I could someday touch the sky. While on the swing, I held out one hand, as if reaching for the unreachable. The wind was blowing through my shoulder length pink hair, and the sun shined brightly down on the world. I closed my eyes on the swing, as if trying to live in this moment forever._

_"Amu! Ami! Come eat! The foods ready!" My mother called._

_She was sitting on a blanket that was set up in the grassy area on the park. It was right next to a giant sakura tree that loses its petals every time the wind blows, making it a beautiful sight._

_"Coming!" I stopped swinging by dragging my feet on the tanbark and got off once it stopped. Ami had help from our dad as I ran towards my mother and the picnic basket that was seated next to her. As soon as I arrived, my mother handed me a sandwich, and I began to eat. _

_"Slow down, Amu-chan! You'll choke!" My mother warned._

_I sat down next to her on the pink blanket covering the grass, but continued eating at a fast pace. I couldn't help it. I was so hungry, and her cooking always tasted so amazing._

_"But ish sooo goood! Mama, your cooking is derishous!" I said, my mouth full of food. My mother just laughed, her voice twinkling._

_"Amu-chan, don't talk with your mouth full." She pushed my chin up as I just smiled down at her in pure happiness._

_"You two have started without us? How mean! I thought Amu-chan loved Papa!" Papa arrived with Ami and sat down next to Mama and I. He began to fake cry as I laughed and gave my father a sandwich as well._

_"Of course I love you, Papa!" I smiled again._

_"Mama, I want ice cream!" I heard Ami whine. She began to reach for the picnic basket with her tiny hands._

_"You can have some later, Ami-chan. Right now, eat some sandwiches." My mother moved the basket out of Ami's grasp and tsked her. Then,she handed my sister a sandwich and she began to gobble it down as well. We also ate freshly picked strawberries with some orange juice to go with it._

_"Mommy, more juice please!" Ami held out her glass with both hands around it._

_"Of course, Ami-chan." My mother then poured her some more juice from the giant jug that we brought with us._

_"Okay, family picture! Everybody say, 'Cheese!'" My father shouted with glee. He set the camera on timer and we all huddled together on the blanket. Ami and I sat next to each other while my mother and father sat behind us, their heads above ours._

_"Cheese!" And the camera flashed._

_"Can we have some ice cream now?" _

_"Oh, alright." My mother agreed._

_She went through the basket and pulled out two Popsicle sticks. One for each of us._

_"Arigato!" We said simultaneously. We peeled off the wrappers and began to lick the icy treat. _

_"Smile, girls!"_

_And while we ate, my father went a little crazy on the pictures. He kept on taking more, and at that time, I didn't understand his craze for it._

_"Onee-chan, will you play with me on the slides?" Ami asked me as soon as we finished eating._

_"Okay, let's go!" I grabbed her hand, and together, we ran towards the playground, and began to climb to the top for the slides. It was a long climb, since the slides were pretty high up._

_"So cute! Ami, Amu, say cheese!" My father held out his camera and we smiled when the light flashed._

_"You two are too cute!" He squealed while we went down the slides repeatedly._

_We were really high up, so every time I was careful as to where I was climbing at. But Ami didn't seem to notice the height from the top of the slide. _

_"Ami! Be careful!" Ami looked back at our mother as she said that, but her body was already going forward. However, she became off balanced from the distraction, and began falling towards the ground. _

_"AMI!" I shouted, reaching forward for her hand. But all I grasped was thin air._

_"AMI!" _

"Amu-sama, please wake up." I woke up in a puddle of sweat as I nodded at the maid who was at my door.

"Thank you, you may go now." I began to walk to my uniform that lay on the chair of my couch.

"Umm, milady, your father told me to inform you that you are not attending school today."

"And why not?"

"He said that you are to take your business lessons in the morning today since you have to make one up. But this is just for this time." She said the last part quickly.

"Alright, inform the school of my absence."

"Yes, milady." She curtsied then left my room.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. Ami. I should've grabbed your hand. If I did, none of this would be happening.

I then headed off to my shower, grabbing a change of clothes on the way.

_Timeskip~_

"Ahh, good morning Amu-chan. This is the first time we've met in the morning, isn't it?" My instructor, Anna, said. I just walked into her house and sat down inn front of her in the parlor.

Dressed in my business lady attire I replied,"Yes. I'm sorry if I sound weird saying good morning, I'm just so used to saying good afternoon." We shared a small laugh together.

"Alright, today, we'll work on your form of speech and voice. The first major rule, is that no matter how upset you are, you can't take that out onto the customers. You could even say that it is the same thing in life. No matter what you feel, you can't show such negative attitudes and tone of voice to the people around you. It's not good manners."

"Hai."

"Okay, since today we have extra time, I got you a tiny job as a waitress, but it's only for today. I just want you to experience what customers would like, and I would like to see how well you can keep up a cheery face. This is also good experience for serving people."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"But won't people know who I am?"

She then pulled out a bag that I happen to have missed when I sat down, and gave it to me.

"You can wear these." I opened the bag to reveal a brown curly haired wig, brown contacts, and a waitress's uniform that mainly consisted of a white button up shirt and a black apron.

"I figured you didn't need any black pants since you're already wearing some. But the shirt is too classy and it could get dirty so I supplied you with a lower quality one."

"May I get changed in the bathroom?"

"Yes, yes, now hurry. Your job starts in fifteen minutes." I checked the clock. It starts at 8am then huh?

I headed to the bathroom and locked the door behind. I put on the disguise and combed out the tangles in my wig. After I inserted the contacts, I headed back downstairs where my instructor nodded at me in approval.

"You look marvelous, Amu-chan. But the name you'll use at the restaurant will be... Ami. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah." I shrugged indifferently.

We both got in the car and sped off the my job. Which happened to be at a cafe called Su's Cafe. After Anna parked the car, we walked up to the cafe, and opened the door. It tinkled as we opened and closed it, and then a blond haired woman came out front to the counter, wearing a white bonnet on her head with a green clover on the side, a cream colored dress with ruffles at the bottom, and underneath that you could see green peeking out at the very bottom of her dress.

On her feet, were these green ballet shoes, where the laces wrapped up around her legs.

"Welcome to Su's bakery! Would you-Oh, Anna-chan!" She exclaimed.

"Hi Su! Long time no see. But I brought you the trainee I was talking about." She then gestured at me. Su began to climb down from the counter and then she walked towards me.

I gave a small curtsy then spoke.

"I'm Ami. Nice to meet you." I smiled as I shook her extended hand.

"Ami-chan! Thank you so much for helping out today! My employees suddenly got sick, then they got each other sick! Poor things." She sighed while I tried to hide a giggle.

"Anyway, it'll probably be the two of us running the shop until about 10 or so since that's when your co-workers said they'll try for. Honestly, I tried to make them stay home to rest, but they kept being so stubborn about coming in to help me run the shop since I was supposed to be here by myself. But thank god you're here! Oh, sorry, am I rambling?" Her voice sounded so calming, just like bells.

"No, not at all!"

"So, Su, I was hoping you could show her the ropes of being a waitress?" Anna asked.

"Of course! Anything for an old friend! And besides, if she applied for a job, I would've gladly given her one." Su gave me a sweet smile.

"Thanks Su. I owe you one. I'll just be watching Amu-chan work, so don't mind what I do." And with that, Anna went to sit down behind the counter, watching me.

_Timeskip~_

"What would you like?" I asked the man that was next in line.

"1 small coffee, and a bagel please."

"Coming right up." I reached for a coffee cup, and filled it up with that hot black liquid, then put the lid on it. I grabbed a bagel that was in the display case, and handed both of them to the man.

"That'll be 5.29 please." He gave me 6 and after I gave him his change, I thanked him, and he left.

"Next customer please." Maybe it would've been nice to know that this place is usually packed with people, was all I could think about when I kept glancing at the long line.

A black haired guy a little older than me, walked up to the cash register.

"What would you like, sir?"

"A large latte, a bagel, and whatever you want to eat with me." He winked at me. I blushed just slightly.

"Sorry, I'm working." I turned around and went to go make his drink.

After I did, I handed it back to him, his bagel, and gave him his change after he paid. But, he just put all of his change into the tip jar, and slipped me a piece of paper before turning around and leaving with a flirtatious smile on his face. I glanced at it, suspicious and confused at the same time, but also very curious. Finally, after curiosity won, I picked up the slip of paper and opened it, revealing a phone number. Not going to call it. For various reasons.

"Ami-chan? What's that?" Su glanced over my shoulder to see what the paper said. I just handed it to her and got back to the register.

"A customer just slipped me his phone number after he bought some food. Nothing big." I said over my shoulder.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I turned back around, to find myself face to face with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. My mouth fell open in surprise, but I quickly composed myself back to a smile on my face. Thank god he didn't see my moment of shock.

"I would like a large cappuccino with extra cream and two bagels with cream cheese, please." I smiled up at him and said,"Coming right up!" **(AN: I don't really buy coffee so sorry if what I said doesn't really exist xD)**

Why is Ikuto here?! Shouldn't he be in school?! What if he finds out who I am?!

"Here's your cappuccino sir. The bagels are coming right up." I reached into the toaster to retrieve two fresh bagels since we ran out of the ones on display. But as I was reaching my hand in, I accidentally hit the side of the toaster when taking the bagels out, and burned myself.

"Ouch!" I shouted. I dropped the bagels onto the floor and clutched my right hand.

"Ami-chan! Are you okay?" Su said as she ran over to me. She removed the hand that was covering the injured one and inspected the injury. It was just a slight burn but the skin was already turning a bright pink color and it hurt.

"I'm okay, Su-chan. You can help the customers, I'll get this fixed up right away to come back to help."

I went to the backroom to quickly run my hand under cold water. Ahhh, that feels so good at the moment, I thought as the cold water washed against my hand. I should hurry though. Instead of taking my time to apply some burn ointment or something, I just hastily put a band-aid on it, and rushed back to my customers.

"I'm so sorry about your bagels, I'll go get you some new ones." I told Ikuto.

I went to retrieve new bagels, being careful when taking them out, and handed them to Ikuto.

"Umm, is your hand okay?" I looked up at him.

"Yes! It's just a small burn, it'll heal in no time."

"I'm glad." After he paid, he thanked me, and started to walk away, but then he doubled back.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" His cobalt eyes seemed to pierce through me. I just blinked my eyes as innocently as I could, acting confused.

"No. Maybe you're mistaking me for someone else, sir." At this distance, I could see that he was wearing his school uniform. Playing hooky; that guy...

"Thank you for coming!" Su and I said simultaneously as the last customer left. Once he went out the door, we both sighed and slid down into some nearby chairs.

"Whew!" We both exclaim.

"That was more than what I expected." I confessed.

"Isn't it? It's always busy in the mornings." Su sat up.

Then, the bell tinkled as a pink haired girl walked in the door.

"Su! I'm here!" She shouted out enthusiastically. Weird. Her hair color is the same as mine.

"Ran! You're late! It's already noon!" Su shouted.

"Ehehehehehe! Well, I kinda overslept." Ran said, rubbing her head sheepishly.

Su sighed again.

"Humph! As expected! A newcomer able to beat Ran's skill effortlessly, even in punctuation."

"Wait, what?" Su then gestured at me.

"This is Ami, and she's only been here for four hours, yet she's already better than you, who's been here almost a year."

"What?! I'll show you who's really better boss!" Ran then sprinted back to the counter to get to work. I just sat there, confused at what I just saw. Then I heard Su giggling.

"She falls for it every time." Su laughed.

No wonder Su was acting differently. I just shook my head, smiling.

"Ami-chan, great work today." Anna walked over to where I was sitting and began to give me pointers on the actions that I could improve on. Which also meant not dropping food in front of the customers.

"But overall, you did well. This should end your lessons for today, so you may leave when you like."

"Okay, I'll call my father." I began to walk to the backroom when Anna stopped me and handed me my clothes and told me to change back into them. I nodded then went to the backroom to change.

I removed the wig, and released my pink tresses, letting them flutter down my back as I slipped on my regular clothes. I then wrote a quick note to Su, put it on the counter, and went out the door. Once outside, I pulled out my phone and called my father.

"Hello?" A male voice said.

"I would like to speak to my father, please."

"Yes, milady."

I heard the line get muffled for a second before the person's hand was removed and my father spoke.

"Amu, dear, do you have something you want to say to me?"

"Father, my lesson has ended, would you like me to attend school for the afternoon?"

"No. We need to speak to Tadase's parents for more planning of your wedding. We have the ideas ready, we just need your approval. I'll be there shortly, so please go on ahead and wait for me there."

"Yes father."

I hung up the call, then dialed my chauffeur, asking him to drive me to Tadase's house from Su's bakery. And after a five minute wait, the black car had came, and my bodyguards stepped out. One of them opened the door for me, another took my stuff, while the third was scanning the area for any threats.

"Long time no see, Milady." The guard that opened the door for me, Alex, bowed.

"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it? Ever since my school started, I haven't as much need for you guys as usual. I'm sorry." I curtsied, then entered the car.

"No need for you to apologize, Amu-sama. Your education is important." The one holding my stuff, Ty, said.

"There seems to be no threat to you, Amu-sama." The one guarding the perimeter, Kuro, said.

I gave a small laugh.

"I don't think anyone is out to get me, Kuro-san."

"You never know, milady." Alex pointed out.

Alex then closed the door, and my three bodyguards then went back to their black car. Their car follows the limo that I ride in, as protection from the rear, as another car is in front of us.

But that aside, I'm really grateful for Ty, Alex, and Kuro. They are the ones who are closest to me, in my home. They actually care about my safety unlike those other apathetic guards, butlers, and maids who only do as they're told because they're paid. I guess they could one of the pros of coming to live here.

The limo slowly slid to a stop as we reached Hotori's manor. Alex opened the door for me, and held out his hand for me. I took it as he helped me out of the car, and closed the door behind me. Ty and Kuro began to come out of their car as well, but I stopped them with a raised hand.

"Can you guys wait out here?"

"Of course, Amu-sama. As you wish." They put a hand across their chest, as if in a flag salute, then bowed.

"Cm'on, you three have known me for years. Amu-chan is just fine." I said, then rang the doorbell. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this. As if the dream I had wasn't just a bad memory of my past. But a premonition of the future as well.

**AN: Sorry, the chapter must've been boring xD. I guess it sort of turned out to be a filler chapter, but don't worry. Next chapter will be much more... interesting... And this chapter turned out to be completely the opposite of what I had in mind in the first place. I did a lot of rewriting, but it was worth it, since now I can make the next chapter more easily. So, I'll update sooner, to compensate for the crappy chapter ^^ (I'll try). Anyway, review please!**


	7. The Incident, and the Truth

**AN: This chapter is for ****xoKuroNoTenshixo since she gave me the idea for it. But then, I expanded on it ^^. And, thanks for all the reviews!**

******There was a guest review, asking if Ikuto will notice the burn on her hand. I was thinking about doing that. But after writing out this chapter, I'm not so sure anymore. Well, we'll see. **

******YorumiTsukiyomi: That was a dream from her past and I hope this chapter is good enough.**

******Fingersofbone: Yeah, sorry for the filler chapter. I wanted to add in some more details and stuff, and not rush everything, but I didn't intend for that kind of chapter. Anyway, I hope this is good enough. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

_Recap:_

_"AMI!" I shouted, reaching forward for her hand. But all I grasped was thin air._

* * *

_I turned back around, to find myself face to face with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Why is Ikuto here?! Shouldn't he be in school?_

* * *

_But as I was reaching my hand in, I accidentally hit the side of the toaster when taking the bagels out, and burned myself._

* * *

_ I said, then rang the doorbell. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this. As if the dream I had wasn't just a bad memory of my past. But a premonition of the future as well._

* * *

_Amu~_

The door opened to reveal a butler.

"Hello, I'm here to see the Hotori's. My name is Hinamori Amu." I stated politely.

"Ahh, Amu-sama, we've been expecting you. Please come in." The butler bowed, then stood off to the side so I could walk in. Before, in the restaurant, instead of giving me my business clothing, Anna had given me a short pink skirt and a white v-neck t-shirt; probably because she knew I was going to be coming here. Thank goodness, because I would've looked so formal.

"I'll go send for him. Would you like to wait in the parlor?"

"Yes, please."

He led me into the parlor, and I sat down on a velvet sofa, my back erect as he went to get Tadase's parents. I looked around the room, and I have to admit, it was beautiful. The carpets were all a golden color with large tapestries of scenery on the walls, the ceiling holding a crystal chandelier, the coffee table had a clear glass surface, and the chairs in the room were all yellow, lined with those squiggly designs on the border.

"Amu-san, I'm sorry for the long wait." Through a door in the north wing, entered Tadase's father and mother.

"Oh no, it wasn't a long wait at all." I stood up, and curtsied.

"Oh come now, Amu-san, don't be so formal to us. We are going to be family soon, why not start acting like one?" Tadase's mother, stated with a soft smile.

"Would you like some tea, Milady?" I turned around, and found a maid standing before me, with her head bowed.

"Oh, yes please." She bowed again, then turned away to make the tea.

"Come, sit down, sit down." I sat across the two of them, hands folded neatly in my lap, on the previous velvet sofa.

"So, Amu-chan, we have decided to move up the wedding. It will be the day after your birthday! Is that alright with you?" My future mother-in-law asked, seeming to glow with excitement. What?! Move it up?!

"Um, I'm not sure if the preparations will be finished on time." I said, keeping my voice calm.

"Oh don't worry about that. The four of us parents are more than glad to help out with your special day. We can do the discussions while you two can attend school, and once we reach a decision, we'll run it by you. Or do you prefer to be in the discussions as well?"

"I think that your method is fine, but if you need me in your discussions, I'll gladly attend." I gave them a warm smile.

"Excellent. You truly are flexible. Thank you Amu-chan."

"No, I should be thanking you. With your help, the wedding will be an amazing event. As long as I don't trip while walking down the aisle." I joked.

We all laughed together until Tadase's father spoke again.

"I don't think such a ladylike person, such as yourself, can trip." He said, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Just then, the large golden door opened, the same one that Tadase's parents entered in, and out came the maid that offered me tea. She was carrying a medium sized tray, that held a majestic tea pot, several tea cups with saucer plates under them, some spoons, and some containers that held other necessities, like honey, or milk. All the cups, saucers, and tea pot, had the same majestic design of a dragon in it. She set the tray down, then bowed.

"The tea is ready. Shall I pour it, madam?"

"Yes."

The maid poured out three cups of tea, and handed one to me and my future father-in-law. But when she was handing it to Hotori's mother, she tripped and accidentally spilled all the piping hot tea onto the expensive looking dress that she was wearing.

"Eek! Look what you have done! You ruined my dress!" She shrieked.

"I-I'm s-so sorry madam! Please forgive me." The maid bowed down on her hands and knees.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan, but I'm going to get changed first." She left the maid there on the floor, and headed out the golden door to change her dress.

"Please excuse yourself. I will deal with you later." Tadase's father told the maid. She gathered herself together, bowed again, then left the room.

"Come, Amu-chan, sit next to me." He patted the seat next to him as I got up, and made my way to sit on his right side. He then wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Now, let's talk about your wedding dress. What kind would you like?"

"If it were up to me, I would prefer a long white dress that trails slightly behind me. It should have iridescent sequins on it, and maybe a bow in the back. I'm not totally sure it, it's just an idea of what I would want it to be like." I shrugged.

"I think you would look best in a v-neck like the one you're wearing right now...don't you think so too?" He inched closer until I could feel his breath on my face, making me uncomfortable.

"Sir, could you move back a little?" I asked, trying to act polite when pushing him away from me. But he just grabbed my hand, and wouldn't budge.

"Oh Amu-chan, if only I were twenty-five years younger, you and I would be getting married."

Tadase's father then shoved me down on the couch roughly, and in seconds, he was on top of me. His hands were on my hands on either sides of my head, while my legs were in the middle of his outstretched ones. He then moved my left hand next to my right hand so he could have both of my hands down while he had one of his free. I tried to struggle my way out, but it was futile. He was too strong.

"Resistance is fruitless, Amu-_chan_. I know you don't really love my son, so how about me?"

"Stop!" I shouted. I began to try and kick him, but it was all in vain. It didn't even faze him, whatsoever.

"Relax, Amu-_chan_. This won't take long." He then began to pull my skirt down, exposing my undergarments, his breath making goosebumps go down my spine.

I then just closed my eyes, giving in to the inevitable. I heard rustling, and assumed it was my assailant, when all of the sudden I heard a,"Wh-" and then a loud thud hit the ground, following the release of my arms and body. I opened my eyes in confusion and relief, and found my three bodyguards standing around my future father-in-law. Alex was breathing quite heavily, and his fist was in the air, as if ready to strike again. Both Ty and Kuro were tense as well, but after awhile, with no movement from the bastard, then relaxed, and turned their attention to me.

"Amu-sama! Are you okay?!" Alex asked, worry and concern written all over his face.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." My voice was shaky, and cracked here and there.

"Umm, your clothes." Ty gestured at my pulled down skirt and my wrinkled t-shirt. The shirt was off one of my shoulders, and my pink hair was all tangled. I blushed, then turned around to fix myself up. The guys, seeing how I needed some privacy, turned around as well until I told them it was okay to look.

"I think it's time we head home." Kuro said sternly. I nodded.

"Wait."

Alex then walked up to the bastard, and found that he was slowly regaining consciousness.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll assure you, a punch in the face will be the least of your worries." Alex growled.

Kuro and Ty both nodded in agreement as well. All three of them seemed to be giving off auras of revenge and retribution.

"And we'll be sure to inform the head of the Hinamori household of this incident." Ty added.

Then, with Ty next to me, Kuro guarding the rear, and Alex in front of me, we made our way back to the waiting car outside. Once I was seated safely inside the limo, Alex climbed in next to me as well, and Kuro and Ty went back to their car. After we all buckled up, the chauffeur started the limo, and we were en route to home.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that." Alex said, after a long silence.

"No...i-it's not your fault. I should've asked you guys to come in with me. I put myself at risk." My voice was still cracking here and there.

"We'll be sure to get revenge for you. Promise." His eyes were full of determination and anger.

"Thank you. But can you keep this a secret from my father?" I asked that last part softly.

"Why?!"

"He doesn't need to know." I stared outside and watched my surroundings zip past me.

"Amu-sama, he has a right to know. He's your father. He can deal with your fiancee's father." Alex urged me gently. But I felt ready to explode.

"No he's not! He's not my father, and he never will be after what he put us through!" I shouted, my fists clenched so tightly, then turned white.

"I know. He put you and your sister through a lot. But he's still your legal guardian!"

"He'll just think I'm weak! 'Oh, fragile little Amu-chan can't even protect herself. I knew getting her a husband is the right decision, so she has someone to protect her since she seems to be so weak, even to a leaf!' He'll just prove his point that he's right about this marriage!" There were tears in the back of my eyes, but I refused to let them come out.

"Please, Alex, do this for me. Keep this a secret. Please." I pleaded with him. Alex looked at me long and hard, but eventually complied.

"As you wish, milady. But on one condition. From now on, we will be by your side, as much as we possibly can."

"Please." I agreed.

The limo then came to a stop and I arrived home.

"Can you tell my father that I wasn't feeling well, and came home instead of meeting him at Hotori's mansion?" I asked, as I stepped out of the limo with the help of Ty's hand.

"Of course. Ty and Kuro can guard you while I go and deliver your message." Alex bowed, then left.

"Anything we missed, Amu-sama?" Kuro asked.

"Umm... I believe Alex can fill you in later. I need some rest right now." I rubbed my head sheepishly as I gave them a pained smile. For some reason, I'm extremely tired.

"Of course, Amu-sama." They bowed, then escorted me to my room and stood outside my door.

I changed into my nightgown then slipped into my bed for a long rest. There's no need to worry as long as I have Ty and Kuro outside my door, and my balcony door locked. As soon as my head hit the soft pillow I was out as fast as a light bulb.

_Timeskip~_

_Nagi~_

I stood outside Amu's door with Utau, Rima, and Ikuto as we rang the doorbell. Honestly, I would've come alone, but everyone else insisted on coming to visit Amu as well. After I rang the bell, we just stood there, waiting for someone to answer the door.

"How long does it take for someone to answer the door?!" Utau began to shout.

"Calm down. They're probably coming soon." Rima said with her melancholy face.

And sure enough, a butler opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He then looked at me, and recognition crossed his face.

"Nagehiko-sama, forgive me for the hostility. Please come on in." He then stepped aside with his hand outstretched to show the interior of the house, gesturing for us to enter.

"No harm done, sir." I then walked in, with everyone else following me. As soon as we were seated in the parlor, I turned back to the butler.

"Do you know if Amu-san is home?" I took a seat next go Rima on the sofa, with Utau and Ikuto seated together across from us.

"Amu-sama is just-"

"Who are these people?" One of Amu's bodyguards walked in the room.

He had blue eyes, sleek black hair, and a long black overcoat covers his whole body, and black combat boots. He even wore black gloves. The look in his eyes say that he's not a person that you should mess with. He glared at all of us suspiciously through narrowed eyes.

"I'm Fujisaki Nagehiko, a childhood friend of Amu's. And they are Tsukiyomi Utau, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and Mashiro Rima. They are the friends that Amu-san have made at the academy. We're here today to visit Amu-san because she wasn't at school today. May we see her?" I spoke formally. We were all still wearing our school uniforms, so they can't accuse me of lying.

"Sorry, Amu-sama is resting right now. Please leave." He pointed at the door.

"Now, now, Kuro-kun, don't be so hostile. They seem like honest children." Another guard appeared right behind Kuro.

He had messy red hair, a long black overcoat just like Kuro, but his wasn't buttoned so it showed his white tee and muscular body. He also wore black jeans and black combat boots. There were dark sunglasses on his face, so you couldn't tell who he was looking at.

Kuro then got down on one knee, and bowed.

"Welcome back, sir."

"I'm sorry you five. We're just a little tight on security now. Hope we didn't intimidate you." He smiled grimly at us.

Now that he said that, I do notice there are more guards posted around the mansion and in the interior as well. I wonder what happened to cause such an increase in security.

"What happened?" Rima asked.

He was about to answer us, when his walkie talkie sounded.

"Sorry, I gotta take this." He then left the room talking to whoever was on the other end.

"What happened is classified information that the boss cannot speak about." Kuro explained firmly.

We all exchanged glances at each other.

"Does this-"

"Oh, hello everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't greet you earlier. I was resting, please forgive me."

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Utau and Rima asked simultaneously. Kuro bowed at her.

"Amu-sama, you should be in bed resting."

Amu was wearing her nightgown with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders held in place in the front with her right hand grasping the ends of it.

"I'm alright, it was just an exhausting day." She walked over to us, and sat down in a chair, Kuro standing behind her protectively.

"Why didn't you come to school?"

"I had to make up my business lessons this morning. Then I had some errands that needed taking care of, but on one of them, I suddenly wasn't feeling well, so I had to come back home and rest. I'm sorry for worrying you." She smiled at us tiredly.

Honestly, she looked paler than usual. And a lot more tired. There's more to the story than she's saying. What is she hiding from us?

"Um, Amu-chan, may I speak to you in private?" Ikuto asked. Ikuto? This doesn't really seem like something he would do. Even Rima and Utau were giving him some weird looks, as was I.

_Ikuto~_

"Absolutely not. She needs to be guarded at all times." Kuro downright rejected.

"No, it's okay, he's a good friend. Let's talk in my chambers upstairs." Amu led the way upstairs to her room as I followed her, Kuro tailing me close behind. Upstairs, I saw another guard, but this one was dressed in similar clothing to Kuro's, except his hair was silver.

"Yell if you need me." He said, with a grin.

Then he bowed, opened the door for us, and shut it when we were inside.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Amu walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"What happened?" I could see her fingers begin to tremble a bit as she fought to hold back some tears.

"Nothing."

I can't take this anymore.

"Stop trying to lie to me Amu! There are some things you can't handle on your own!" I grabbed her shoulders, then shook them vigorously, trying to snap some sense into her. I could feel my azure eyes piercing her, as if looks could kill.

"He tried to rape me, Ikuto! What am I supposed to say?! It's not something I can so easily tell someone about as if in a normal conversation!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Then please, don't put up a facade like that! If you're in pain, say so! Don't try to hold it all in!"

I then pulled her into a giant bear hug as she sobbed her heart out. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kept crying as I stroked her hair.

"It's okay, Amu-chan." I murmured over and over again.

I could hear the door creaking open, and saw several heads peek in. It was Amu's bodyguards, along with Utau, Rima, and Nagi. They gave me a look filled with concern, but I just smiled at them and mouthed," It's okay." They nodded, then quietly closed the door shut.

After Amu's cries turned into sulks and sniffling here and there I pulled away and grabbed her shoulders.

"Who did this to you?" I asked her sternly. I myself was trying to contain my anger and rage. When I find out who it was, I'm going to strangle them. And then beat the **** out of them.

"I-It was..."

Silence...

"Who?!"

She sighed then shook her head.

"Only you can tell me, Amu!"

"...father..." She said, barely above a whisper so I didn't catch all of it.

"Who?"

"Hotori's father." She reiterated, with more confidence this time.

Hotori's father. I then suddenly stood up, fists clenched tightly together, and stormed out of the room. At the door, I didn't even care if I knocked everyone aside. They were calling my name, but I just ignored them, consumed by my rage. How dare he do this to her?! I don't know why, but I really care about her. And I'm not just going to stand around and let her get hurt like that. Then, small arms wrapped around my waist ceasing my rage for a moment.

"Ikuto, please stop." Amu murmured into the back of my uniform.

"I need to settle things with him." I growled carefully removing her petite hands from my back.

"No. Please, don't cause any trouble." She grabbed my hand with both of hers. I turned back to give her a pained look.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this. No, I _can't_ let him get away with this. Why are you doing nothing?! You should want everyone to help you get back at this guy!" I began to shout now.

Her bangs covered her eyes as she looked down.

"You wouldn't understand. This is not going to go away so easily just because you get revenge at him at this moment. In fact, this will event will never go away, there's no chance that it will." Amu said quietly.

By now, everyone was already outside, watching the exchange between us.

"What do you mean that there's no chance? It's as if you're saying there's no chance to get things back to normal."

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Ikuto! Don't bother with your revenge! It won't change anything!" She looked up at me, tears once again threatening to come out.

But why does she think that nothing will change?! I won't accept this!

"You're wrong, Amu! Things can change! And we're all here to make that happen!" I gestured to everyone around us as they nodded their heads in agreement, except for her bodyguards and Nagi who just looked away.

"That man is my future father-in-law, Ikuto! I can never escape him, or escape what happened! Don't you get it, Ikuto?!" The tears just streamed down her face as I stared at her in shock.

If that man is her future father-in-law, then that means...

"You're marrying Tadase?"

"He's my fiancee. He was for several weeks now." She wiped her hand across her eyes, smearing her tears and making her eyes look more red and puffy.

I heard Rima and Utau gasp in surprise. My jaw just dropped opened. She's marrying Tadase?! Wait... Nagi doesn't look surprised... Neither do her bodyguards...

"Did you guys already know about this?" They all nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rima asked.

"It's not our business to be poking around in. And I wanted Amu-chan to tell you." Nagi explained.

"I didn't intend on telling you guys. But now that you know, don't take revenge on him. It'll only make matters worse." Amu said coldly. Then, she turned on her heel and walked back inside her mansion, two of her bodyguards following her. And all we could hear was the slam of her door as the uncomfortable silence settled in.

How? How did everything come to this?

**AN: So, so? What did you think? Was that interesting enough? I actually didn't intend for them to find out this early, or in this kind of situation. But then, I found out I made a mistake on Amu's birthday, so I went to check the other chapters, but found out that it was okay, since I didn't mention the month in one of the previous chapters. Whew! xD. If I had said April 16th I would've been so screwed. But now that I know the date is different, everything worked out perfectly ^^. So I'm happy about that. **

**I wanted to update yesterday, on my birthday ^^, but I couldn't make it T^T.**

**Anyway, next chapter is going to be up maybe a little later, since I worked so hard to get this up early. I wanted to make up for the crappy chapter xD. So, review please!**


	8. Engagement Party Part 1

**AN: ****I'm so so so so sorry for the late update! T^T I was just sooo busy this weekend, I had no time to practice with my instrument, or watch any anime . And then, I had to do some tennis conditioning for the team today, so I'm like, really tired. I feel bad for not updating in a so long. But frankly, I can't seem to keep track of my updates, since I always forget the days... So I'm not sure when I last updated... Sorry! I basically update when I finish xD. **

**Sorry, rambling, so I'll thank reviewers at the end. ^^**

_Recap:_

_I then just closed my eyes, giving in to the inevitable. I heard rustling, and assumed it was my assailant, when all of the sudden I heard a,"Wh-" and then a loud thud hit the ground, following the release of my arms and body. I opened my eyes in confusion and relief, and found my three bodyguards standing around my future father-in-law. Alex was breathing quite heavily, and his fist was in the air, as if ready to strike again. Both Ty and Kuro were tense as well, but after awhile, with no movement from the bastard, then relaxed, and turned their attention to me._

_"Sorry, Amu-sama is resting right now. Please leave." He pointed at the door._

_"Now, now, Kuro-kun, don't be so hostile. They seem like honest children." Another guard appeared right behind Kuro._

_"Um, Amu-chan, may I speak to you in private?"_

_"Let's talk in my chambers upstairs."_

_"Stop trying to lie to me Amu! There are some things you can't handle on your own!"_

_"He tried to rape me, Ikuto! What am I supposed to say?! It's not something I can so easily tell someone about as if in a normal conversation!"_

_"It's okay, Amu-chan." I murmured over and over again._

_"Who did this to you?" I asked her sternly._

_"Hotori's father."_

_"I'm not going to let him get away with this. No, I can't let him get away with this. Why are you doing nothing?! You should want everyone to help you get back at this guy!"_

_"That man is my future father-in-law, Ikuto! I can never escape him, or escape what happened! Don't you get it, Ikuto?!"_

_How? How did everything come to this?_

_Amu~_

Reluctantly, I decided to go to school the next day. I really didn't want to, since I got like, three hours of sleep last night, but I asked to go to school, so I better go. I literally had to drag myself out of bed and get dressed in my uniform. After combing out my silky pink tresses, I slipped on a pair of flats and then went down the spiral staircase to eat my breakfast.

"Amu-sama, you father requests your presence in his office."

I was eating some eggs and bacon, and stopped the fork that was midway to my open mouth. Wow, I barely ate one bite of my breakfast. I then put the fork down.

"Thank you, you may go back to work." She curtsied, then left. There goes my breakfast.

I got up from my seat in the dining room, and headed upstairs to my father's office. Once at the grand door, I knocked twice, and heard a,"Come in," before I entered.

"Father, you requested my presence?" I curtsied.

His office was quite grand, yet simple. All the objects, like desk, chairs, and bookcases and such, were what you would normally find in an office. Except, the objects were quite classy, and were polished on a regular basis, so it seemed to sparkle in the sunlight that peeps through the curtains.

My father then turned around in his chair to face me, putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on the backs of his hands.

"Amu dear, why did you not show up to the marriage conference yesterday?"

"Did Alex-san not inform you? I suddenly wasn't feeling well, and I decided to go home to rest."

"Oh, that's right, he did inform me, but I forgot. Anyways, about the engagement party tonight. Are the preparations taken care of?"

"Almost. I just need to go there after school to check up on everything, but it should be ready."

"Alright then. You may go to school."

I curtsied, then left. On my way downstairs, I looked at the giant grandfather clock in the corner of the room, and saw that it was almost eight. There goes my breakfast.

"Amu-sama, the car is waiting out front." The butler handed me my messenger bag, and then I went to the car out front.

_Timeskip~_

I barely sat down in my assigned seat when the second bell rang. Whew, I cut it close this time. I looked next to my right, to see Kukai grinning at me.

"You just made it huh?" I smiled sheepishly. I was putting up a front as usual, but since my friends have been seeing through it so easily, I had to hide my emotions more effectively than before.

"Yeah."

"So where were you yesterday?"

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well."

"Souma-kun! No talking!" The teacher barked.

"Y-yes!" He sat up straighter while I just giggled quietly. I know that the sensei saw me talking as well, but didn't say anything about it.

"Man, that was totally not fair! You were talking too!" Kukai said in the hallways after our first class. We were currently heading to our second with Nagi, Ikuto, Tadase, Utau, and Rima. Yaya and Kairi were one grade below us.

"I think it was totally fair." I laughed.

"Amu-chan, why weren't you at school yesterday?" Tadase asked politely. I swear, it felt like the atmosphere suddenly got really thick, especially around Ikuto, Utau, and Rima.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have worried you, but I wasn't feeling well yesterday." I smiled at him sweetly. It seemed like I'm not the only one who has a facade. Cough cough, Tadagay, cough cough.

Then I felt in my pocket to make sure it was there. My hand touched the leather grip, and I relaxed. Yesterday, after my outburst, Kuro entered my room and gave it to me, and told me to carry it with me at all times. Then, he made me practice with it. I learned how to throw it and where and how to stab someone, but I couldn't do it well. And besides, I really don't want to end up at that last resort, but it couldn't hurt to carry a knife around.

Once we arrived at our next class, we sat down in our assigned seats. Luckily, I was seated next to Rima and Utau, unlike the guys, who were all separated.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Utau asked worriedly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I smiled.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us. And if you ever need to talk, or anything just call and we'll be there." Rima said.

"And, please don't use a fake smile when you're not okay." Utau looked me straight in the eye, her violet orbs seeming to pierce through me. I just looked away.

"Sorry, force of habit." I laughed grimly.

"H-Hinamori-san!" I stood up then turned around to face a boy in my class standing before me, blushing deeply.

"Yes? Did you need something?" I smiled at him.

"U-um, w-w-will y-you... gooutwithme?!" He stuttered the first half, then rushed the last part, making it hard to understand.

"Um, can you say it again? I couldn't understand." I saw a strand of loose hair, and then pulled it behind my ear, waiting for him to repeat himself.

"Don't bother, Seiichiro! A girl that pretty and successful would never go out with you." A lanky guy said. Then everyone in the room laughed. Oh, so that's what he wanted to ask me. He had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes in shame.

"Umm, sorry, Seiichiro-san, I'm currently not interested in anyone. But thanks for asking." I patted his shoulder, which made him blush again then he nodded and left.

"That's the, what, fifteenth time that someone asked you out since you got to this school? Don't they ever leave you alone?" Rima scoffed.

"Rima-sama, I made you lunch today!" We all turned around to find a boy offering Rima a bento box.

"Rima-sama, take mine too!" Then another appeared.

"Me too!"

Suddenly we were surrounded by boys trying to give Rima something.

"Rima! Call off your servants!" Utau shouted.

"If you want to give me something, you'll have to wait until lunch time." She said sweetly. Then, like magic, they all dispersed.

"And you thought that I was popular with the guys." I flipped my hair over my shoulder flirtatiously, while Utau just sat down on her desk and rested her legs on her chair.

"You are, it's just that Utau isn't." She said smugly, sitting like a queen in her chair.

"No, she is, but they can't get within a five feet radius of her, or else Ikuto will kill them. And besides, her glare is scary enough."

"You know, I never pegged Ikuto for the protective type." Rima nudged me, and then all three of us ended up staring at the guys.

Apparently, they got bored, and decided to all gather at Ikuto's seat to talk. Then, they suddenly looked at all of us as well. It was kind of awkward since everyone in class saw the 'populars' staring at each other. Rima stared at Nagi, Utau stared at Kukai, and I stared at... well I'm not sure. Ikuto and Tadase were both looking at me, so I kind looked at both of them. Then the bell rang and snapped us out of our daze.

The sensei walked in briskly, and set her books down on her desk. She then opened one of the books, turned to the whiteboard, and began to write things down.

"Alright class, take your seats, the lecture is about to start. If you miss anything, too bad, I'm not going back." She explained. Everyone then began to scramble back to their seats, as she talked about what she was writing down, and talking about the history behind it, and all that boring stuff.

She just started droning on and on, about the events that took place in like what, 220 B.C.? Why do we need to learn about the past when we should really be focusing on the future?

"That war was one of the most important one-" And she talked extremely fast too.

Thank god her writing wasn't as fast as her talking, or else I'd be saying goodbye to my grade in this class. After about forty-five minutes of hearing a boring lecture, she then assigned us our classwork/homework.

"Now, I want you all to read pages 110-135, and do all thirty review questions. Also, I would like to see notes on the reading. You will have till the end of class to do this independently and if you don't finish, it's homework. Any questions?"

All you could hear was the chirping of birds outside.

"Then you may begin."

I just began the reading first. Occasionally, I looked around the room, to see how my friends were doing. Kukai was having trouble with it, as usual, Ikuto was sleeping, Tadase was working diligently, Rima was doodling, and Utau was staring off into space. Now that I think about it, not a lot of people are actually working. And they wonder why they're failing this class.

*Bell Rings*

"Class is dismissed." She said curtly.

Everyone packed up their stuff and headed out of the classroom for lunch.

"Finally! Lunch! I'm starving!" Kukai rubbed his stomach as it growled.

"You're always hungry." Utau retorted. Everyone just laughed as Kukai rubbed his head grinning sheepishly.

"Minna! Wait up!" We all turned around to see Yaya barreling towards us, dragging a poor Kairi behind her. In three seconds, she reached us and attacked me with a bear hug.

"Yaya missed you!" She said into my shirt.

"I missed you too, Yaya." I returned the hug. And once she let go, which was after a long time, we all headed to our table to eat lunch. I just pulled out my utensils and removed the cover of my bento box, when the loudspeaker turned on.

"Hinamori-san, please report to the music room." I put down my fork, hid my frustration, and bid farewell to my friends as I headed to the music room.

Once I was there, the music teacher told me that I had won the part of vocalist for Nikaidou's wedding. He explained that the wedding was next week on Monday, so all of the people in orchestra get to skip class for a day and play for their wedding. My job was to practice with the pianist, Nagi, while Ikuto has to choose a piece to play. After he briefed me, I was excused, and then I went back to the cafeteria.

"Amu-chan." I was met at the door by Tadase. There goes my lunch.

"Yes?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Stay away from Ikuto." He ordered. My smile disappeared quickly, fury building up within me.

"And why should I?" I put my left hand on my hip, and rested most of my weight on my right leg, glaring at him.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone that you're my fiancee." He threatened.

"Don't bother. They already know." I scoffed.

"Well, did you tell them about the wedding date? The engagement party tonight? The truth about your past, and your parents?" He could tell that he had me cornered, as I bit my bottom lip to suppress my anger, frustration, and helplessness.

"Judging by your silence, I'm guessing that's a no." He smirked.

"I'm going back to the table." I walked past him, well, more like tried. He grabbed my shoulder to stop me, then grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the lunchroom. As soon as we had a little privacy, he pushed me into the nearest wall, knocking the air out of me. Taking advantage of my open mouth, he then kissed me. I unwillingly kissed him back. His hands were on either side of my head on top of my petite ones, his body blocking any chance of escape. He continued to kiss me roughly as I tried to not think about it.

*Bell Rings*

He stopped kissing me, and pulled away.

"Never disobey me again." He said curtly, then walked away. I couldn't help but glare at his retreating figure. There were just so many feelings going through me all at the same time, I wasn't sure if I was furious or scared or both, or anything. Calm down Amu, just go get ready for class, the bell rang.

I then quickly fixed up my appearance in the bathroom nearby, making sure any evidence of that incident were either gone or concealed. After I was done, I began to head back to the table to at least pick up my untouched lunch. But on the way, Nagi appeared and handed it to me, as we all began to head to music class.

"Amu-chan, are you going to be okay? You didn't eat lunch, and you look a little pale too." Nagi asked worried.

"I'll be fine."

"What did the sensei have to say?" Ikuto asked.

"He just briefed me on what will be happening in a few days, like when the wedding will be, what to do, preparations, stuff like that. It's nothing." I brushed it off with a wave of a hand. Ikuto then took my hand and inspected it.

"I-Ikuto? What are you doing?"

"Where did you get this burn?" He ignored my question and just stared at my hand. Crap. That was the hand I had burned while working.

"Oh, uh, it was just an accident." I tried to pull my hand away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Were you that cashier girl yesterday?"

"What? What are you talking about? Me, a cashier?" I laughed nervously.

"Okay class, get seated, we have a lot of practice to do." The sensei said as he walked in.

"Oh, first off, congratulations Amu-san, and Ikuto-kun for achieving the part of vocalist and violinist." He announced as everyone clapped and congratulated us.

"Um, sensei! May I practice with Amu-san for the duet using one of the private practice rooms? We haven't had time to practice, and she wasn't here yesterday so I wanted to catch her up." Nagi explained. Smooth, Nagi. Asking to practice just so you could question me. But then again, he saved me from Ikuto's stern looks.

"Of course, go right ahead you two."

I gratefully followed Nagi into one of the practice rooms and closed the soundproof door behind me.

"Where did you get that burn, and what is Ikuto talking about?" Nagi asked as he set up his music. To an outsider's point of view, he was just getting ready to play, but we're lucky that these walls were soundproof.

"It was part of my business lesson. I had to get actual experiences with customers, so she made me be a cashier for yesterday morning. And then Ikuto came and ordered some food, and while I was retrieving it, I burned myself."

"Did he recognize you?" Nagi opened the cover of the piano and played a scale to warm up while I sang along with him.

"No, but almost. I was wearing a disguise. In fact, I think it made me look just like her if she were my age. I even had to use her name as an alias." I said softly after the scale.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah..." I said even softer than last time as I set up my sheet music.

"Ready to start?" Nagi asked, fingers gracefully on top of the keys.

I nodded. I cleared my throat, and once he started playing, I began to sing.

"That was good." Nagi complimented after I sang the last note.

"Thanks." I sat down on a chair for a rest.

"So are you okay today?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that question? I'm fine!" I almost shout, the annoyance clear in my tone.

"You're not fine. All of us can see it on your face."

"You know, we should practice it one more time to get it right." I said, standing up, smoothly avoiding the last topic. He eyed me for a second, almost glaring even.

"Fine, but we're going to continue this conversation at the party tonight."

_Timeskip~_

"Okay, did you replace those tablecloths yet?" I asked the maid as I walked briskly to the tables. They were changed to white as instructed.

"Did you reserve the quartet and violin soloist and pianist?"

"Yes, milady. They will be here shortly." I was walking around with my clipboard, checking things off as I went with the person I put in charge walking a few steps behind me. She was here to answer all my questions and help me complete the preparations.

"Okay, tables, chairs, quartet, now, let's go see how the courtyard is." We walked past a lot of workers rushing to make some finishing touches here and there, and others ironing the tablecloths, stuff like that.

The platform was added in, the tables and chairs set up, the quartet mini stage ready, the plants trimmed to perfection, and the candlelight on each table illuminated the entire courtyard, giving it a romantic, and glorious glow.

"Amazing job on the courtyard. Please give my compliments to the workers for completing it so nicely." The lady nodded, then I check it off my clipboard.

"Next, let us check the 2nd floor."

"Yes milady." And we headed back inside, and up the spiral staircase to the second floor. I slid my hand up the rail on the way, and at the top, inspected my hand closely. There were dust particles here and there.

"Quickly get one or two workers to wipe down all the dust on these railings." She nodded, then called over two workers on break to quickly take care of this problem.

The second floor looked just like the first floor, grand yet high ceilings, chandeliers lighting up the place, everything looking golden but amazing. The chairs and tables were seated together, meant for groups of people to mingle together.

"It looks wonderful, but make sure you get some beverage tables set up. Also, I want a couple guards in here to keep the amount of people here at the limit. Any more, and it will collapse and it is very important that we try to avoid that. Also, the beverages should be simple, like water, or some light wine. Nothing too heavy. They cannot bring food up here, and they cannot enter the balcony or go up the stairs to the roof, unless they have permission from me. So, please have plenty of guards up here for safety."

The person in charge copied all I said on a piece of paper and nodded to show her understanding.

"Okay, you have less than half an hour to complete this. At 6:30pm you may open the doors so guests may begin to come in." She nodded again, and began to walk away.

"Oh! Wait!"

"Yes, Amu-sama?"

"Make sure you have someone check off the names of the people who are invited when they enter. Do not let anyone in who's not on the list."

"Yes, milady." And she went off to give some orders to a few workers to fulfill.

As soon as she was gone, I sat down on the last step of the spiral staircase and sighed. I. need. a. break.

"Amu-sama, you need to get ready." A maid appeared in front of me, then curtsied.

"Alright, tell the chauffeur to bring the car around. Oh, and please inform the lady in charge that I am going home to get ready and will be back by the time the party starts." She curtsied again, then went to fulfill her duties.

I just began walking to the front of the building, and by the time I got outside, my chauffeur pulled up to me, and got out of the car. He opened the door for me and I got in. After about ten minutes, I arrived at my house and once I did, a butler opened the car door for me, and the front door as I went upstairs to change.

I took off my uniform, and set it down on a nearby chair. I then looked through my walk-in closet, trying to find a suitable dress, when I spotted the most beautiful one at the very end of the closet. It was a strapless light pink dress, the same color as my hair. It only reached down to my thighs, and it was slightly ruffled at the end. It was strapless, and at there were iridescent sequins near the bottom, while the top was smooth silk. All in all, it was elegant, yet cute.

After I put it on, I went into the bathroom and curled my hair. I then had a maid braid some of my hair on the side of my head to add a flair to my style. After she was done, I attached a cute flower at the end of the braid, and slipped on my pink, 2-inch heels. I didn't want to wear such high heels since I'll be doing a lot of walking and standing. I then went to add just a minute bit of makeup on my face.

"Amu-sama, it is six." A maid said behind my door.

"Okay, tell them I'll be on my way right now."

I closed the blush case, and put it away. I then made sure I looked good in the full body mirror, then went downstairs to go to the limo.

I arrived at the party a little after six, but there were already quite a lot of people present.

"Ahh, Amu-chan, congratulations on your engagement!" A lady and her husband walked up to me.

"Thank you, Koki-san."

"Is he a nice boy? Is he handsome?" She inquired curiously.

"Oh, yes he is. Look, there's Tadase-kun now." I said as I noticed Tadase walking towards me after getting out of his limo.

"Good evening, Koki-san, Amu-chan." He bowed like a gentleman.

"Evening, Tadase-kun." I curtised. He then took my hand and kissed it softly.

"Oh, what a handsome young man! And he's so sweet too!" Koki then pinched his cheek gently, like grandmas pinching their grandchildren.

"Amu-sama, we have a slight problem." A maid appeared, and curtsied.

"Oh, I have to go check this out. But please, enjoy yourselves tonight." I curtsied, then followed the maid away from Tadase, Koki, and Koki's husband. A lot of guests have arrived already, and this place was getting quite packed.

"What is the problem?"

"Our entertainment, the violinist and pianist are going to be running late because of traffic, and the guests are complaining about the lack of classical music."

"Okay, are they stationed in the courtyard or inside?"

"The courtyard, milady." And as soon as she said it, we arrived at the courtyard. There was a piano on a small raised platform, and some unhappy guests eating their meal.

"Alright, head to my limo, and retrieve my violin for me." She nodded, then hurried to the front. When she left, I headed for the piano and opened it. There was even a microphone on a stand nearby, so I picked it up, and made sure it was on before I began speaking.

"Okay, everyone, please listen up." The talking soon died down until only murmurs were heard here and there.

"Our outdoor entertainment is going to be running late, so for now, I'll be playing for you."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!"

"Thank you, Amu-san!"

"She really has grown up a lot, hasn't she?"

I then put the microphone back, and then stretched out my hands to get ready to play. I hope no one I know sees this, since people think that I only play violin. I wanted to keep my piano playing a secret, for, well, no reason actually. Well, I'm only going to play one song, so I think it'll be fine. By the time I finish, my violin will be here.

I moved the microphone to the top of the piano and adjusted it until it was in the perfect spot for me to sing in, while playing as well.

"The song is called, Just Give me a Reason." I heard some clapping, and once it stopped, I began to play.

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

My fingers were gliding on the keys, as I closed my eyes and just let my body take over. I closed my eyes, and just relied on the rhythm of the song. My voice holding out all the long notes perfectly, as it was loud and clear in the microphone.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Just as I was about to sing the guy's part, another voice sang instead.

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

I opened my eyes to find Ikuto, standing in the front and facing the audience as she sang through the other microphone. I then closed my eyes again, and kept playing.

_(Oh, we had everything)_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

Our voices seem to blend in as one harmonious voice. His deep voice and my high one made the most beautiful sound.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Our tear ducts can rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

Why do I get this feeling that the words that are coming out of his mouth are really for me, and not just the song's lyrics? Is he trying to say something?

_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I sang the last note, and finished playing. Once we were done, we were met with applause and cheers for an encore. I just stood up and curtsied while Ikuto bowed.

"Amu-sama, the performers are here." The maid said and gestured to two people standing next to her. I nodded, then took the microphone from the piano.

"Okay, thanks for listening to our song! And please, have fun tonight!" I said cheerily, as people applauded us once again. After that announcement, I got off the mini stage, accompanied by Ikuto.

**AN: Omg, I totally left it at a boring spot. There was no cliffhanger whatsoever! But anyway, I have a lot to say, so let's get to it.**

**Reviewers!**

**Guest: Thank you for the review! I hope to make good chapters in the future as well ^^**

**Lo-rainme: Thank you! I can't believe Tadase's father either xD. And sorry for the late update.**

**YorumiTsukiyomi: Thank you for the review! Your reviews always crack me up, and you're a great inspiration to keep on updating. I can never thank you enough ^^.**

**Okay, honestly, I was going to update sooner, but I wrote like halfway through, then I was like: now what? xD I had to think about it for like, I think two days LOL. I asked my fanfic buddy, xoKuroNoTenshixo, but her idea was confusing, but I sorta used it by putting my own spin with it ^^. And then I had to add it in, edit, keep writing, and I could never find a place to stop at that would make it cliffhangery. **

**So, I unexpectedly, ended it here. Also, I made this chapter longer than I intended, so be happy about it ^^. I didn't want to make the party next chapter and have another filler chap. or else you guys would kill me xD. But if you do, you'll never know the ending! ^.^ So I don't recommend it.**

**Hope it satisfied your Amuto needs though^^. Review? ;D**


	9. Engagement Party Part 2

**AN: Wow, it's been a while since I updated. :P Kinda ran out of ideas for a while. Anyway, I'll save the important messages for the end as usual. Enjoy.**

_Recap:_

_Wow, I barely ate one bite of my breakfast. I then put the fork down._

_Then, they suddenly looked at all of us as well. It was kind of awkward since everyone in class saw the 'populars' staring at each other. Rima stared at Nagi, Utau stared at Kukai, and I stared at... well I'm not sure. Ikuto and Tadase were both looking at me, so I kind looked at both of them. Then the bell rang and snapped us out of our daze._

_"Amu-chan." I was met at the door by Tadase. There goes my lunch._

_He stopped kissing me, and pulled away._

_"Never disobey me again." He said curtly, then walked away._

_There were just so many feelings going through me all at the same time, I wasn't sure if I was furious or scared or both, or anything._

_"Were you that cashier girl yesterday?"_

_"What? What are you talking about? Me, a cashier?" I laughed nervously._

_"Fine, but we're going to continue this conversation at the party tonight."_

_After that announcement, I got off the mini stage, accompanied by Ikuto._

_Ikuto~_

I followed Amu out of the courtyard, and into the main hall. We went up the stairs, and after she spoke with the guard for a few seconds, led me out a door that led to a balcony. I shut the door behind me after I entered, and immediately, the cool breeze hit me. Amu walked all the way to the edge, and stared off into the starry night sky. The balcony was quite large, holding several chairs here and there for stargazing and a nice and sturdy railing to put your arms on as you look out into the night. The moon was full tonight as well, so it made this beautiful glow as it illuminated off our faces.

"Why are you here?" She asked me, not even turning around from where she was.

"Kukai's game ended early, and my father told Utau and I that we had to attend." I shrugged indifferently.

"Are the others here?"

"Yeah. But Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi don't know that this party is for you."

"Why..." She whipped her head around to face me.

"Why?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Why did you _really_ come? I know it's not just because of your father! Why are you really here?!" Her fists clenched until they turned white.

"What are you talking about?! I was worried about you! You weren't acting like yourself all day, and everyone has noticed it! I'm trying t-"

"To what, Ikuto?! What?!" By now, we were facing each other, and her face looked darker than before 'cause of the moon.

"I'm trying to help you! So stop trying to push us away!"

"What would you know, Ikuto?! You don't understand anything!" I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed heavily in frustration.

"Of course I don't! It's 'cause you never tell me anything!"

"You want me to tell you? Fine! After that incident with Tadase's father, I thought I would be fine the next day. Ha! This morning, I had no idea what to feel! It just got worse and worse Ikuto! How am I supposed to feel after such an incident?! Anger? Fear? Sadness? Hopelessness? Guilt? I don't know okay! Especially after that kiss with Tadase, I felt like I only got more confused! I just want to go back to the way things were, but I know there's no such way that that can happen.

"I'm just...so confused..." She turned away from me after her outburst.

You could tell she was telling the truth. Her face showed all her mixed up feelings. But damn, I have no idea what to say to that. I've never been in such a situation, so it's hard to give good advice, but I know there's one thing I can do.

I walked towards her, and embraced her, her back against my chest. She was surprised by the embrace, but softened up, and turned around to fully embrace me back.

"It's okay. That's a natural reaction to what you just went through." I murmured into her bubble gum pink hair.

I gently rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

"It doesn't matter what you're supposed to feel. What matters is what you feel, so it's okay to feel confused." Her arms were wrapped around my body tightly, as if I would disappear the moment she loosened her grip.

We just stood there for a while, in each other's embrace. The wind blew every once in a while and it made Amu's dress ruffle a little, as well as our hair. With it came her sweet strawberry scent. I wish this moment would last forever... _Knock knock._

We jumped out of each other's arms, apparently back in reality and out of our daze and looked towards the glass balcony doors. There was a maid standing in front of it, waiting for us; or more like for Amu.

"I got to go, Ikuto."

"W-wait." She turned back around to look at me.

"Yes?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words formed.

"N-never mind, it's nothing." She gave me a confused look, shrugged, then went back inside leaving me alone in the cold night.

Once I was sure she was gone, I walked over to the railing and set my elbows on it, then leaned my head down on my elbows, kind of like a face palm position. What was I going to say? I didn't even notice I told her to wait until after I said it. Kind of unconsciously said something huh?

I sighed deeply. That girl. It seems like I want to look out for her. To make her she's safe, and to make her smile. But why? I usually don't care for girls that way, so why her? Am I... falling for her? No. No, no, no, no, no. That's not true! I shook my head vigorously, as if in a vain attempt to rid myself of these thoughts. Stop thinking these thoughts! You need to distract yourself.

Coincidentally, my stomach chose that exact moment to growl. I need to get something to eat. So I stood up, and exited the balcony, making my way back to the courtyard for some food.

_Kukai~_

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" Utau, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Nagi, and I walked around the first floor, admiring the grand statues and artistic construction of the interior.

"You said it." Rima said with a melancholy face. Normally she wouldn't even say anything, so it must actually amaze her.

"Look! There's so much food!" Yaya squealed in excitement.

"Hey, does anyone know where Ikuto went?"

"No idea. The second we got here, he disappeared." I shrugged indifferently.

We were all dressed up fancily. Nagi, Kairi, and I were wearing tuxes while Utau wore a sparkly purple dress, Rima wore a elegant yellow strapless dress, and Yaya wore an orange spaghetti strap dress with minute white polka dots on it. As we were walking, we suddenly saw Amu descending the grand staircase, walking briskly, yet elegantly after a maid. She looked amazing in that pink dress that seemed to flow around her knees as she walked.

"Hey look, it's Amu."

"Amu!" I called out.

"Don't you have any manners?" Utau whacked me upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Oh, hello. Are you guys enjoying yourselves?" She walked up to us, then curtsied.

"Why are you always so formal with us? Cm'on, lighten up!" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and messed up her hair.

"Please don't touch Amu-sama." The maid said curtly. I quickly separated myself from her, holding my hands up as if proving my innocence.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"Oh, the game ended early, and our parents told us to get dressed for an engagement party of some noble. They were blabbing on about how it was important to show respect, congratulate them, and how they were both around my age." I sighed dejectedly.

"And there went my evening."

"You'd only be sleeping so stop complaining." Utau retorted.

"And anyway, whose engagement is it? I haven't seen the stars of the party yet." I said, scanning the crowd, even though I have no idea what they look like.

"I guess we'll find out later, won't we?" Amu smiled, but it looked forced.

"You know who?" I asked.

"Oh look! There's some amazing food over there! Want to go try some, Kukai?" Utau said.

"Yeah, and later we can listen to the duet in the courtyard." Rima chimed in, both her and Utau gently pushing Kukai away from me. They both looked back at me, and gave me a wink, before walking away, a confused Yaya and Kairi tailing them. Thanks guys.

"Amu-sama, shall we continue?" The maid asked.

"Yes. Now what did my father want?"

"He just requested your presence. He didn't tell me anymore." She led me to a spot where my father, and a bunch of other nobles were standing at, as well as Tadase.

"Amu-chan, there you are. These nice people want to congratulate us." Tadase walked up to me and took my hand.

"Is that so?" I turned to look at said 'nice' people. There were several nobles.

"Yes, congratulations on your engagement, Amu-san." An older man said.

"You'll make a fine bride." I'm assuming his wife, said.

"Thank you very much. And I wouldn't make that great a bride." I blushed slightly.

"Amu-chan, as humble as ever." Tadase gave me a peck on the cheek, but I pushed him away kindly.

"Tadase-kun, not in public." I blushed even more.

"No no, it's alright, we don't mind." My father said.

Then suddenly, the song that the quartet was playing, changed. Now, many couples were heading to the middle of the room to start dancing.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Tadase stepped away from me and bowed deeply. Then, he held out his hand to me, courteously waiting for me to take it.

"Tadase-kun, there you are!" We all turned around to the sound of the voice. I saw a man about 6'1'' dressed strikingly in a black tux stride over to us.

"Maybe we can dance later, my love." Tadase said to me, then walked to the newcomer.

"Ahh, Aiko-kun, what brings you here?"

"Now who will I dance with?" I murmured to myself.

"Now now, don't be crestfallen. I'm pretty sure some lucky guy will come and ask you and a dance." The previous noble winked.

"Oh no, it's alright. And besides, I need to go make sure that everything is going smoothly for tonight's plans. If you'll excuse me." I curtsied, then left to go check up on the chefs and courtyard to see how everything is proceeding.

I made sure the chefs were supplied with all the necessary ingredients, and that they had enough people serving and making the delectable entrees. We were a little short on drinks, so I sent some people to go out and buy some. On the way, I spoke with a lot of the nobles who attended. They all congratulated me, and we had small talk here and there, but I could tell that some of the praise was fake. This is why I hate attending these kinds of parties.

All the people who attend are prissy nobles who are fake.

I headed out into the courtyard, and found that everything seemed to be running smoothly. Since it was almost ten, I sent half the workers on break, while the other half stayed. It wasn't as busy, so it was okay if I let them rest for a while. After checking out the second floor, I headed back downstairs to the ballroom.

"Alright, this is the last song for all the ballroom dancers, so if you haven't danced yet, head on to the dance floor." A voice on a microphone said.

That's just great. Tadase is still talking to that Aiko guy, and even though I don't love him, that doesn't mean that I don't like to dance.

"Miss, would you care for a dance?" I turned around, and saw Ikuto, bowed deeply; from the waist down. His hand that he held out to me was covered by a silky white glove, as silky as his azure hair.

"I-Ikuto-kun. What are you doing?"

_Ikuto~_

I didn't even answer her, I just pulled her to the middle of the dance floor, and spun her. She had a surprised expression momentarily, then recovered as she spun back into my arms and we began to waltz.

"Ikuto-kun, why are you doing this?"

"That's _Ikuto_, for you." I whispered into her ear when I had the chance.

"Okay, Ikuto, why are you dancing with me?" She spun away as according to the dance.

"Let's just say, I had a reality check." I said, as I caught her in my arms.

_Flashback~_

_"Ikuto, can we talk?" Nagi asked. We were sitting in the courtyard at the moment._

_"Sure." I stood up and followed him back inside, all of our friends looking at us curiously._

_"What's up?" I asked, as soon as we were out of earshot._

_"You're in love with Amu aren't you?"_

_I eyed Nagi like he was crazy._

_"What?"_

_"Do I need to repeat it?"_

_"No, I'm not in love with her." He just smirked at me. Okay, normally, our roles would be switched since I have never once in my life fallen in love for another girl._

_"Oh? So what was that scene on the balcony that I saw?"_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." I crossed my arms across my chest._

_"Not even if I show you a picture?" I looked at him, wide-eyed when he pulled out his phone and showed me a picture of Amu and I hugging._

_"Care to explain then?"_

_"We had an argument."_

_He looked confused, yet suspicious. "And you ended up hugging her?"_

_"It isn't anything worth discussing." I said, with a wave of my hand as I headed back to the table._

_"Alright. Then I would like to make a bet." I stopped in my tracks, suddenly interested._

_"What kind of bet do you have in mind?" _

_"You will realize that you're in love with Amu within a week. And if you truly aren't in love with her, I'll let you copy my homework for the rest of the month." _

_"Okay."_

_"But... if I'm right, then you have to confess to Amu in front of everyone."_

_"...Deal." We shook hands, sealing the bargain._

_After we returned to the table, our food arrived. As we all ate, we just talked and laughed together. There were some incidences where Yaya stole Kairi's food, and when Utau whacked Kukai for his stupidity, but all was good._

_"Man I'm stuffed." Kukai said, once he finished. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach._

_"For once the bottomless pit is filled." Utau said curtly. Rima held back her smirk, while Yaya tried to hold in her giggles as Kukai turned pink._

_"Want to go dance, Rima?" Nagi asked._

_"I don't like dancing." _

_"Cm'on, it'll be fun." Nagi grabbed her, and he pulled her to the dance floor._

_"Oh Ikuto. You should ask someone to dance with you. I'm sure there are plenty of people you can ask." He said, hinting Amu._

_He's trying to get me to realize I love her. But I don't. And I'll prove it to him._

_"Alright, I will." Everyone then looked at me like I was crazy. _

_"What?"_

_"I didn't think you would agree." Kukai said._

_"Are you sick? Have a fever?" Utau felt my forehead, but I just pushed her hand away._

_"No, I'm not sick. I'm just bored." With that, I shoved my hands into my pockets and headed inside._

_I was walking around and looking for Amu, when suddenly, I saw her. She just looked so amazing in that pink dress. Her pink tresses seemed to flow and glide around whenever she walked. I felt my heart sped up a bit, and my cheeks get just the slightest bit of pink. Maybe Nagi was right._

_End~_

As we were dancing, I felt exuberant. I've never had such a carefree and joyful time, as this. She seemed to be smiling, and having a lot of fun as well. The dance ended with Amu and I together back in the middle, in an embrace. But even when people were beginning to leave the dance floor, it was as if time was frozen for us. I just inhaled her strawberry scent, my sturdy arms wrapped around her small frame. She seemed some fragile, that she would snap, but also so soft and comforting.

"Aww, look at Amu and Ikuto."

"Aren't they just cute together?" I heard Utau and Rima whispering among each other, but it was as if they were far far away. Since all I heard was Amu say a faint," Ikuto" into my tux. Her voice sounded like honey, sweet and lovely.

I leaned down with my eyes still closed, and we were about to kiss, until someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me, Ikuto-kun. I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't try to kiss my fiancee."

_Kukai~_

All I saw was Ikuto and Amu embracing each other as soon as the dance was over. Honestly, I thought I would've been upset to see the girl I like hugging my best friend, but I actually felt happy for them. I guess I don't like Amu _that_ way, but probably in a brotherly way. They looked as if they were in a whole different world since they seemed so oblivious to their surroundings. They were even beginning to lean in towards each other unconsciously, and I thought they were about to kiss.

But then, Tadase walked up to them, and said something. I'm not sure what he said, but whatever it was, it made Ikuto glare at him, and Amu separated from Ikuto, and stood next to Tadase. Amu looked sad and guilty, while Ikuto continued to glare at him. I couldn't take this anymore, so I just began to walk to where they stood.

"Hey, is everything alright here?"

From looking at Ikuto to Amu to Tadase, they are obviously not fine. But of course, they wouldn't say that, nobody ever says that they aren't fine.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't it be?" Amu smiled at me.

"I was just talking to Ikuto about some things, right Ikuto?"

"Yeah."

Now, all of us were here, since they probably followed me. We all knew that something was up, but now wasn't the right time, nor the place.

"Oh...Okay. So Amu, you were going to tell us me who's getting married here?" I prompted.

"Amu-sama, it's almost time." A maid said, as she appeared behind Amu and Tadase.

"Oh yeah, why do they call you -sama? Shouldn't they only call you by that honorific if you-"

"I'll be right back. But trust me, you'll find who the stars of this party are very soon." She then left, along with Tadase.

"What is she talking about?" I asked. I just looked around at everyone. Yaya and Kairi shrugged, while Ikuto, Rima, and Utau were silent.

"Cm'on! There's going to be an announcement before the party ends. I hear it's going to be up at the front of the ballroom." Yaya blurted, breaking the silence. She grabbed Kairi's hand, and dragged him to the specified place as while the rest of us walked.

"Okay, can I have everyone's attention please!" That's Amu's voice. I looked up in surprise, and saw Amu and Tadase standing together on the mini stage.

_No. It can't be..._

"Alright, first I want to thank everyone for coming today! I hope you all had fun and enjoyed your night. And as you all know,-"

"Amu-chan, allow me." Tadase said into the microphone.

He took her hand, then walked up to the front of the stage.

_That they're the ones..._

"We're engaged." Tadase finished what Amu had started, and kissed her cheek tenderly.

_engaged..._

**AN: Thank you to Yorumi Tsukiyomi for reviewing! And since you have reviewed a lot, I decided to give them a sneak peak at the next chapter, so if you review more often, I'll eventually reward you (hint hint ^^).**

**Also, a big thanks to my friend (who wanted to be included in this AN note for some reason) for being there for me, even though he indirectly insulted me one time (yes yes, sensitive). But it's all good since he helped me out in some stuff.**

**And anyway, I have to ask you guys something. Would you guys prefer to have a better second half of this story after a hiatus, or do you want me to continue the way I am now? Cuz I'm pretty sure this story would be much better if I fix up all the chapters and plan out the next ones, but that would mean putting this story on hold for a while.**

**Which would you guys prefer? Tell me in a review? Thanks~**


	10. School Wedding Part 1

**AN: SORRY. I'M SO LATE. So enjoy for now, and read the AN at the bottom ^^.**

_Recap:_

_As we were dancing, I felt exuberant. I've never had such a carefree and joyful time, as this. She seemed to be smiling, and having a lot of fun as well. The dance ended with Amu and I together back in the middle, in an embrace. But even when people were beginning to leave the dance floor, it was as if time was frozen for us. I just inhaled her strawberry scent, my sturdy arms wrapped around her small frame. She seemed some fragile, that she would snap, but also so soft and comforting._

_I leaned down with my eyes still closed, and we were about to kiss, until someone cleared their throat._

_"I'll be right back. But trust me, you'll find who the stars of this party are very soon." She then left, along with Tadase._

_No. It can't be...That they're the ones...engaged..._

_No One~_

The sun was gradually setting, casting the sky into an array of oranges, reds, and yellows, as the flower girls threw their multi-colored petals everywhere. They landed on the ground gently, after lingering in the air. When the wind blew, the petals on the ground stirred, and a certain blue haired teen turned to the cause of the sudden change only to find the one he loves standing before him, dressed in a blue dress, like all of the other girls.

All of the girls from the school wore the same blue dresses, while the guys wore black tuxes and blue ties.

However, even though she looked like any other girl, to him, she was stunning. He seemed to ignore the events surrounding him. Such as people walking to their seats before the ceremony starts, and the groom, Nikaidou Yuu standing at the alter with the priest. **(AN: Sorry if I got the whole wedding thing wrong, please just go along with it)**

The pinkette tried to ignore his stares, but it was impossible to pull away from his azure orbs. They seemed to just draw her in and once she was in, she would get lost in them.

"Amu! Over here!" She turned her head to face the unknown speaker, to find that it was Utau, beckoning the pinkette to come to her.

She quickly headed towards the blonde, and once she arrived, all you could hear was girl talk. About the dresses, the occasion, something along those lines.

"Oi! Ikuto! Hurry up and sit down with us! It's about to start!" Kukai hollered from behind the tall teen. The bluenette walked aimlessly to his seat, his rump just skimming the chair when the ceremony started.

You could hear the orchestra in the background, playing a calm serenade, as the flower girls dressed in white spaghetti strap dresses threw their multi-colored petals and flowers everywhere. In all that beauty, was the bride walking down the velvet aisle. There was a man in a tux behind her, carrying the ends of her long white dress so it wouldn't get dirty on the floor.

The flashes of cameras could be seen as the bride calmly yet happily continued her pace, each step making her closer and closer to her soon-to-be husband. Yukari's beautiful hair was curled, then put up into an elegant bun.

Ikuto on the other hand, seemed to be quite bored of the whole event. He was just happy to be out of class for half the school day. He lazily laid back in his chair, watching the events unfold. Maybe I should've joined the orchestra in playing the opening pieces, was his thought at the moment. It wasn't required, since he was doing a solo piece, but he was rather idle right now. The bride saying "I do," cheering, the kiss, and the throwing of the bouquet into the crowd.

_Amu~_

Honestly, I never would have guessed, but I assume it is fate and karma that the bouquet landed softly into my hands.

"Amu-san should definitely be with Ikuto-kun!"

"No, she should be with Tadase-kun! He's so princely, they're like a match made in heaven." Another girl sighed dreamily.

"No let Amu-sama decide!" With that said, they all turned to look at me.

"Amu-san, who do you think you will marry?"

I gave them a weird look, but said,"I'm not sure yet, and besides, I'm too young to marry right now."

As they all chatted about my future, my eyes wandered around the guests at the wedding. Most of them were looking at me expectantly, since I caught the bouquet, but once I met the eyes of Kukai, Ikuto, and everyone else, it was a whole different story. It made me remember our conversation at my engagement party five days ago.

_Flashback~_

_Once most of the nobles cleared out, it was already around midnight. The skies outside were a dark blue, as I stood out on the balcony once again, just gazing at the tiny stars. They resemble my freedom; high and far, but hopefully, not unreachable. I was broken from my train of thought when I heard a quiet knock on the glass doors, and I found everyone there on the other side. They were gesturing for me to open it, and I swiftly took out the key from my purse and opened the door, letting them join me in the fresh night air._

_"Amu... why didn't you tell us?" Kukai asked. His expression was that of a hurt yet pained one._

_"You guys don't need to know unnecessary things."_

_"Unnecessary? How can a marriage be unnecessary?!" Kukai shouted indignantly._

_"She has her reasons." Ikuto said shortly. Kukai, who was facing me, turned around to face Ikuto with a suspicious look on his face._

_"Did you know about this?"_

_"I might've heard some things when we went to her house."_

_"And you didn't tell me?!"_

_"He had no right to tell you. It's none of his business in the first place." Rima put in._

_"Am I the only one who didn't know about this?!" Kukai was now pounding on his head in frustration. I walked over to him and removed his hands from his head._

_"Stop that, you'll injure yourself."_

_He then suddenly grabbed my hand stopping me. He then looked me in the eyes seriously._

_"Amu, you're like a sister to me. I care about you; well all care about you. You should've told us. We might have been able to find a solution to your problem."_

_"What do you know? You've always been happy and cheerful, and you have an amazing family. Have you ever known what it's like without one?" I muttered._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Amu. Please. Tell everyone." Nagi pleaded, looking me in the eyes._

_"Tell us what?"_

_"What aren't you telling us?"_

_"It's nothing." I reiterated._

_Nagi walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders, then shook them vigorously._

_"Wake up Amu! You aren't alone in this world, so don't go thinking that you don't want everyone else to get involved. It's too late for that already."_

_How dare they think that my life is that easy to understand? What do they know? With that running through my mind, I finally snapped._

_"You want to know? You really want to know? Well, my parents are already dead! My "parents" now are basically my aunt and uncle. And my little sister could be dead for all I know as well! So stop trying to act like you understand because you don't! There is so much that you won't understand so why should I bother anyone about it? And before you say that I should try, I did. I tried countless times but it'd hopeless. And it always will be."_

**AN: First of all, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in so long. It's just that, school started and it was much more than I expected. Having AP on top of zero period and a sport I barely have any time for anything anymore. Not to mention practicing my instrument for my lessons. I was only able to write bits and pieces of it from time to time, and I decided to just update a short chap. instead of a long chap. later. **

**And did you guys get confused by the last AN? Someone thought that I was on hiatus, that's why I wasn't updating. I'm not on hiatus, but there are one of two options: to go on hiatus or continue to update, but slower. Which do you prefer? **

**And again, sorry for the late update. Please review, it brigtens up my crappy school days ^^. See you next time!**


	11. The Confession

**AN: I'm back! Now, that wasn't too long right? hehehe ^^. Well, enjoy. I hope it's satisfying...**

_Recap:_

_"You want to know? You really want to know? Well, my parents are already dead! My "parents" now are basically my aunt and uncle. And my little sister could be dead for all I know as well! So stop trying to act like you understand because you don't! There is so much that you won't understand so why should I bother anyone about it? And before you say that I should try, I did. I tried countless times but it'd hopeless. And it always will be."_

_No One~_

_The pinkette began to walk past them, trying to leave the balcony but then was stopped by a hand on her arm. She swiftly turned around, causing her dress to swirl around her and met the gorgeous eyes of Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

_"Let go." she said coldly, attempting to yank her arm out of his grasp. But all attempt was futile in his stone hard grasp._

_"Amu. Just hear us out." She stopped where she was and yanked her arm out of his grasp, putting the arm on my hip as the other jutted out as she stood there glaring at them. She may have looked angry, but on the inside, she was relieved, and also has this mysterious feeling swirling around._

_She was happy that after all these years, someone finally understood her, besides Nagi. Said pinkette was mad that her feelings were so sad and depressing; but the unknown mystery feeling was full of warmth that spread throughout her whole body. Maybe unconsciously, she was glad that someone was trying to be there for her, trying to help her, and wanting to be with her. She was secretly emanating exuberance._

_"We know now, that you haven't had the best life, and you may not want us to get involved. But it's too late for that. We're all your friends, and we're all trying to help you to the best of our abilities. Sure we can't solve everything, but we'll figure something out. You just have to tell us what's wrong, what you're feeling. Hell, tell us every little complaint you have! At least then, you're expressing your emotions instead of bottling them all up inside of you." The azure haired man let go of her hand as he turned her to face all of her friends, and him._

_They all chorused their agreement to Ikuto's mini speech._

_"It's not good to keep everything to yourself, Amu-chi!"_

_"If you ever need anyone you want me to beat up, call me, and I'll be there in a heart beat!" Kukai said, giving me a thumbs up and a cheeky grin._

_"You can always come to Rima and I if you ever just want to have some girl talk." Utau chimed in, with Rima nodding her head in agreement._

_"You see? We're all willing to be there for you. You don't need to take everything all on your own anymore. So will you please tell us what we need to know?" Ikuto held out his hand to the small girl in front of him. _

_Her hand hesitantly reached out to grab it. But stopped an inch away. She seemed to be thinking over the options in her mind, before she eventually took hold of his hand. After she did, he led her gently to the rest of her friends, and once they were all quieted down, she took a deep sign and told them everything._

_All the while, never letting go of Ikuto's warm hand._

_Flashback End~_

_Amu~_

Once the ceremony was over, all the guests began to mingle with each other. I was walking around aimlessly, an iridescent glass of wine looking punch in my right hand. I was just puzzling over the events that happened over the last couple of days. First of all, I'm glad that I told everyone what has been bothering me. But why is it that I always end up staring at Ikuto?

Over the last couple of days we seem to have gotten closer for some reason. He tries to help me out in school, and he even started to hold my hand. Honestly, I never really noticed, but whenever I do, I don'y mind. It just feels right that our hands should be together; just like two puzzle pieces being put together. Am I possibly...in love with him?

"So you caught the bouquet, huh Amu-chan?" Speak of the devil. Walking towards me was the man I was just thinking about.

"Yeah." We stood there awkwardly, neither of us knowing what to say next. I just stood there, drinking my beverage as if to ignore the awkwardness.

"Amu-san! It's time for your duet with Nagihiko-kun!" Our music teacher hollered from afar.

"We'll be on our way." I called back to him. I then turned to face Ikuto.

"Well, I have to go find Nagi, Ikuto. See you later."

I turned to leave, but then he took my hand and turned me around to face him. It was a lot closer than I thought and I blushed slightly at the closeness, since our noses were almost touching, our lips inches apart from each others'.

"Good luck." He murmured, then we both pulled away simultaneously.

"Okay." Then I left to go find Nagi.

I weaved through all the crowds of mini cliques until I finally found Nagi chatting with Rima and the others.

"Nagi, it's time for our solo." I said.

"Oh! You're right." He gave his drink to Rima to hold so he could finish it later.

"Good luck Nagi, Amu!"

"Have fun out there."

"Got it." We both said before we left for the stage. Once we arrived, all we did was begin to set up. I pulled my violin out of its case, and tuned it according to the sounds of the piano as Nagi played it. Before we even start, we stirred up quite a commotion through the clear notes that I played as I was tuning.

As soon as I finished, our music teacher walked onto the stage with a microphone.

"Thank you all for coming to this lovely wedding. It's time for our duet and solo by the orchestra. First up is Hinamori Amu on the violin and Fujisaki Nagihiko on the piano!"

After the clapping had ceased, we began to play. The melody was that of cheerfulness since it is a wedding. But it was more like a story since there were parts of the song that sounded deep and dark, but eventually, it ended in a happy and joyous tune. As soon as the last note resounded in the outdoor air, loud applause was heard, as well as whistling and cheering. We bowed, and then left the stage.

Once my violin was safely back in the case and given to my chauffeur, I went into the audience to try and find a seat with a nice view of the stage so I could watch Ikuto play his solo. Nagi and I walked off the small steps off the stage and looked around the tiers of people in their seats, eventually finding Utau beckoning us over from the front row. We sauntered over the where they were and sat down in the two empty seats that were next to her.

We were seated the same time as Ikuto began to play. His playing sounded so carefree and clear, like you're in a pure meadow of flowers being blown by a gentle breeze. As if the whole world and everything in it, is pure. Honestly, I never realized that he could play like this. I think that he's only playing this song for the wedding, because, to me, it doesn't seem to match his personality. It doesn't seem like something him. If you know what I mean.

But despite all of that, the music seems to drag you in, and capture you with it's melody. I didn't even know it ended until I heard all the applause that Ikuto received. I opened my eyes to see his bowed form and him leaving the stage after he packed up his instrument and slung it over his shoulder.

I got up out of my seat and greeted Ikuto at the stairs to the stage.

"That was beautiful, Ikuto."

He gave me a soft smile.

"No, you're more beautiful than anything I could ever play."

I blushed at what he said, and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until all of our friends came.

"Ikuto! You were awesome!"

"Good job!"

Ikuto stood there awkwardly, still, not knowing how to react to all of this sudden praise.

"Um, thanks guys." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, not having any eye contact with us.

I inwardly laughed at his behavior, but was unable to stop the smile on my face from growing wider. The people with me right now, have changed me a lot, but for the better. Honestly, I'm happy I met them.

"Ikuto, put down your violin with our chauffeur and let's go enjoy the wedding already!" Utau said, calling over her chauffeur.

He came as fast as he possibly could and took the violin that Ikuto held out, bowed, and left our presence.

"Well, now what do we do?" I asked everyone.

"Yaya wants food!" Yaya shouted, and dragged all of us towards the long tables full of delicacies.

_Ikuto~_

We all followed the enthusiastic Yaya to go get something to eat. I walked a little slower than the rest, just to be able to think. It's been five days since I made that bet with Nagi about me not in love with Amu. I mean, there's no way that I'm in love with her. She's marrying one of my friends. If I told her I loved her, and she miraculously returned my feelings, then what? We start dating? Would that technically mean that Amu would be cheating on Tadase?

Wait wait wait. Why would I confess to her in the first place?

"-to. Ikuto!"

I snapped out of my daze.

"Huh?"

"Hey guys, Ikuto and I are going to go congratulate Nikaidou and Yukari for their marriage. We'll be right back." Nagi said cheerfully, then dragged me with him. I didn't say a word until we were well out of earshot of the others.

"Dude, what gives?"

"Do you remember our bet?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

We each grabbed a drink from a nearby table, sipped, and continued to walk.

"You were just staring at Amu."

Crap, was I?

"No I wasn't."

"You were also in a daze after I called your name three times." He pointed out. He got me there.

"That doesn't mean that I'm in love with her." I said stubbornly, shoving my free left hand into my pocket as I walked.

"It does. And it looks like you're going to lose the bet." His smile grew wide. Wait no, his smile became wolfish. I shivered on the inside, but didn't show that on the outside.

"Whatever." I brushed him off and ended the conversation since we were back to where Amu and the others were. But this time, Tadase was standing right next to Amu. Once we were close enough, Amu turned around and smiled at me.

"Welcome back." She said.

"Thanks. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. But you came back just in time for the dancing to begin."

And just as she said it, we heard Nikaidou on the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming! Yukari ad I really appreciate it, and to end this wedding on a good close, we're going to have several dances. So ask that special guy or special girl out to the dance floor and have some fun!"

When he finished, the orchestra started to play, and couples began to head towards the dance floor.

"Utau, want to dance?" Kukai asked.

"Why should I?" She replied stubbornly, but I could see that she was happy that Kukai asked her that.

"I figured you wouldn't have the guts to dance with me. I bet you're just embarrassed that you're not as good a dancer as me." The brunette scoffed with a smirk on his face.

Utau's cheeks burned bright red.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!" And with that, the both of them left for the dance floor, all fired up. Man that girl is so easily provoked.

"Shall we get going as well?" Nagi asked Rima.

"I'm not dancing with you." Rima said firmly.

"Why thank you for asking me to dance with you, Rima-chan. I'd be delighted to." Nagi smiled innocently as he took her hand and led her away.

"Oh, Amu. Your father wanted to speak with you. And he wanted you to bring Ikuto too, for some reason." Nagi called to her as he was leaving.

"Um, okay, I'll go see what he wants then." She replied, confused. I looked at Nagi, and before he turned away, he winked at me, and then I realized that he was lying for my sake. That sly bastard. He's trying to make me lose the bet. Well, I'll prove to him that he's wrong.

"Let's go then." I began to walk ahead, Amu tailing me closely.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about..." Amu mused.

I then took her hand, and led her away from the party.

"Ikuto? Where are we going?"She asked, but didn't resist.

"Just trust me."

I honestly didn't know what I was doing. In a way, I wanted to prove Nagi was wrong, but each second I'm around her, it feels like he's winning. And I honestly don't care about the bet anymore. It's crystal clear now. I'm in love with Amu.

Since the wedding was located near the beach, I led her to the water's edge, and we just began to walk hand-in-hand next to each other. After a while, I stopped walking, and just relished in the feeling at my revelation. And now I know why I unconsciously led her away from the crowd.

"Ikuto? Why did you lead me here?"

"I wanted to tell you, " I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, then opened them. Once I opened them, I stared straight at Amu's rose colored orbs and said,"I love you."

_End~_

**AN: Okay, that ending sucked in my mind T_T. But you know, I hadn't updated in a while, so I might as well put up something instead of nothing, huh? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favs, views, follows, and da like. I really appreciate it, and it's very motivating. And and, please give me some feedback, like if my writing needs work or has gotten better and stuff like that. But thanks for reading! Hopefully the next one will be up soon! **

**And if you're wondering when this story will end, I'm not very sure myself. Maybe a couple more chapters? Depends on how I want the story to end. Anyway, R&R?**


End file.
